The Fate of The Heart
by x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X.x
Summary: The Battle with Naraku has ended.What will the future hold for Inuyasha and his friends when finds out that Kagome is a heir to a demon clan called the Blue Ninetails and some one is reunited with their family...HIATUS!NEW CHANGES IN PROGRESS!
1. Battle with Naraku

Chapter 1

This is my first story please like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

In Naraku's castle we have Inuyasha and his friends battling their main enemy who cause them so much pain. The monk has a cursed hand called the Wind Tunnel which was passed down by his family through generations, the demon exterminator who lost her family in a fight and her brother was taken control of, a young kitsune who saw his parents slaughtered, a young miko who is the guardian of the shikon Jewel and can travel true to the future and finally our main character a inu hanyou who was betrayed by his one true love come together as friends to defeat the one who calls himself Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha

"Haha you foolish hanyou. You will nevre be able to defeat me" Naraku

"Shut up! And let me kill you! Wind Scar!!"Inuyasha

Naraku easily dodged the attack which took out half of the castle.

"You think you can kill me with that weak move like that" Naraku

"He might not by I can" Kagome

Kagome raised the pointing straight at Naraku and released it. A glowing pink light strike Naraku in the arm.

"Hahaha" Naraku evilly laughed "You missed"

"Yeah but this won't miss! Hiraikotsu!" Sango

The huge boomerang swirved across the room and cut Naraku's head clean off.

"Well that's the end of that" Sango said proudly

"Is he dead" Shippou Behind Kilala in huge demon form

"Well lets go" Miroku

Suddenly a huge tentacle caught Kagome by the neck strangling her to death and another few poisoned Sango and Miroku.

"Ahh! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome

"Kagome!! Get slimy hands off of her" Inuyasha

Inuyasha jumped getting ready to slash the tentacle with the Tetsusaiga but was soon stabbed by the poisonous tentacle and sent flying over to the other side of the area. There laid Inuyasha's concealed body under the rubble.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome

"Kagome! Hiraikotsu!" Sango

"No Sango don't if you send that at him its possible that you might hit Kagome" Miroku

"So what can we do" Sango

"I don't know but we have to think fast because I don't know how long Kagome can stand Naraku holding her" Miroku

"So what can we do" Sango

"I don't know but we have to think fast because I don't know how long Kagome can stand Naraku holding her" Miroku

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted and a pink glowing light surrounded her. The light was so powerful that it broke through the tentacle. Kagome ran over to the rubble digging and digging to find those fuzzy little ears that she know and loves.

"_Inuyasha please be okay. You said that you would protect me please be okay."_ Kagome said in her head crying on his chest.

"Hahah!! You think he'll come back. You are just as stupid as him. Don't you get it yet you can never destroy me. Hahah!!!" Naraku "So now you should die just like that other miko I killed. Oh what was her name………" "Kikyo" Naraku continued in a cold voice

Naraku sent out another tentacle aiming straight for Kagome.

"Now you should die!!!"Naraku

"Ahhh!!!" Kagome

There was a swift movement of red hovering above Kagome.

"Leave her alone!!!" Inuyasha in a husky demonic voice.


	2. End of the Battle, the kidnapped Kagome

Babyboo294: How do you all like the story so far?

Kagome: It is good for now. But I want to see whats going to happen next.

Inuyasha : How comes I have to get knockout from such a weak a attack. You are making me feel so weak.

Babyboo294: Just wait something very special is going to happen. Laughs evilly

Inuyasha : She scaring me.

Babyboo294: If iI scare you so much go and look in the mirror.

Kagome: Ohhh!! Inuyasha do feel okay

Inuyasha : Shut the Hell up!! Can you just continue this goddamned story!!!

Kagome : Inuyashaaaa! Sitttt!!

Babyboo294: And that is what you get for being rude. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 2

"Leave her alone!!!" Inuyasha in a husky demonic voice.

This sent shivers down Naraku's so called spine.

"What happened Naraku aren't you surprised to see me." Inuyasha said flexig his claws.

"I have'nt seen you since the incident with Kaguya" Naraku. _This took part when Inuyasha was under the spell in turning to full demon from Kaguya's mirror which was broken from Kagome's kiss in Movie 2.It was so sad._

"Well you won't be seeing me anymore when I do this" Inuyasha moved quickly with his demonic speed not even able to see him and stabbed his hand into Naraku's heart and pulled it straight out. From that Naraku started to slowly turn to dust.

"Is he finally dead" Shippou

"Let me check" Miroku. He checked his left hand where the Wind Tunnel laid. There nothing to see but a scar left back from where his burden was. "He is dead" Miroku said in a happy voice.

"Where is Kagome" Sango

Kagome stood from where she was and walked over to where Inuyasha stood infront of Naraku's ashes.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said in a concerned voice.

No anwser was heard.She tried to look at his face but it was hidden by his long bangs.

"Inuyasha please let me help you." Kagome

She came up in front of him and hugged him. Soon there was a glowing pink light surrounding them. The light dimmed and Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha

"Yes" Kagome

"So why are you crying?"

"... Inuyasha lets just go home" Kagome said trying to put on a happy face.

So Inuyasha and his friends left the castle knowing that their lives are going to be saver now since their great enemy is dead. They got to Kaede's and started a fire for lunch and after that went to sleep knowing that their dreams will be at peace now.

Kagome POV

_"Oh what am I going to do now now that Naraku's dead all we have to do is get the last two jewel shards and I will have to choose between to stay here or go back to my own time I have know reason to remain here cause all he, _Inuyasha_, wanted me for is to be a jewel detector.""But I still have Sango, Miroku and Shippou to think about so I can stay here longer"_

_END OF POV_

The next day Inuyasha and his friends took off to look for the last pieces of the jewel shard which Kouga had.

They are strolling through the forest all peace was present until Sango asked a harmless but harmful question.

"Kagome, are you going back to your time?"

_"Damn! Why didn't I know that this question was being to be asked sooner or later?"_ thought Kagome. " I am not sure," said she said. Indicating to Sango that she will tell her how she felt about the situation tonight at the hot springs.

"She is going back home!! I am not let her near that mangy wolf,"said stubborn Inuyasha, who was jealous of how Kouga always treat her like if she is his woman. Before you knew it, a vein popped out of Kagome's head anime-style.

"Why can't you just get that I don't like him!!!" Kagome

And before you knew it there was a huge tornado coming their way.

"Hi there Kagome sweetheart" Kouga. If you all know Kouga and for those who don't, this is the man that is always claiming that Kagome is his woman and this is Inuyasha's arch rival . "You are looking very stressed out Kagome haven't dog shit been treating you right"

A low growl was heard from after this statement from "you know who".

"What are you doing here, scrawny wolf? Have you come ready for me to kill you and feed you to the coming youkai?"Inuyasha

"No, I have come to officially and finally and claim Kagome as my mate" Kouga

"What the hell!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"What!!! NO WAY !!!! I might not understand this (mating) thing that you are talking about but I ain''t going with you. Besides why don't you take Ayame she's is a nice girl and she would more willingly take up your offer as a "mate" than me."

"I can't find her since the incident with the promise to marry her when we were small pups." Kouga

"Well look for her and fullfill that promise and make her happy." Kagome

"NO, I want you!!!!!!!" Kouga. He tugged on her arm.

"No I don't want to go"Kagome shouted back.

"You heard her leave her alone or I will cut your throat out !" Inuyasha tugged on the next arm.

Kouga startted to run with Kagome still holding jumping on top of the trees but was soon pulled back by Inuyasha. By that moment Kouga loosened his grip on Kagome and she was dropped into the trees. Inuyasha then unsheathed the Tetsuiga but Kouga dissappeared. Inuyasha then landed into the dense forest to look for Kagome.

"Kagome!!!!!Kagome!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" Sango said coming down on her ride on Kilala in her demon form and Miroku tagging along behind her.

"Inuyasha why are you shouting for Kagome and where is she anyway?" Miroku

"Well idiot!If she was here I won't be calling her now would I!"Inuyasha rising at each word.

"So what are we going to do?"Sango

"You all take the runt and go back to Kaede"s and see if she goes back there." Inuyasha

"And what about you?"Sango

"I will go alone and find Kagome" Inuyasha

"By yourself at least take Kilala."Sango

"Bye my friend. May the gods be with you" Miroku

"Keh!"Inuyasha"Thank you" He said in a whisper so no one can hear.Inuyasha give them a quick glance and grin and took off with Kilala behind him.

The friends took their separate ways one to search for his love and the others for their closest friend.

* * *

"Uhh...What is going on here?" Kagome"Where am I...How did I get here in a cage?..." "...Owww...My head" "What happened?...Flashback_"Kagomeee!!!!" _"Inuyasha""**INUYASHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"It doesn't make any sense sreaming cause no one will be able to here you" Unknown voice "Hahaha!!!" laughs evilly.

**"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!"** Kagome.

* * *

Babyboo294: Well I left you with a cliffhanger there seee what happens to Kagome. Will Inuyasha find her. Please send some reviews so I can continue this story.** PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Still missing must be found

Babyboo: All those people out there who read chp. 1, 2 please enter some reviews to rate this story s I can continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

"_No I want you!" Kouga tugging on her arm._

"_No I don't want to go!!" Kagome shouted._

"_You heard her let her go or I will cut your throat out!" Inuyasha tugging on the next arm._

_Kouga started to run on top of the trees with Kagome as hi capture as Inuyasha chased him down. Inuyasha pulled him back by his tail which loosened his grip on Kagome sending her falling into the deep forest._

"_Inuyashaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome_

"_Kagomeee!!!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Oh what am I going to do I have to get out of this cage and get back to the others." _

Kagome.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"Kilala do you smell anything anywhere?" Inuyasha

The demon cat shook its black stripped head in a "no".

"Damn!" Inuyasha. "_Its my fault that she is missing, if I wasn't fighting with Kouga in stead of protecting her, she wouldn't be missing. Please, Please Kagome stay alive until I get you,Please. "I should have been protecting you…..protecting you…..protecting youuuu" _which echoed through his head.

"Meow meow" Kilala said as she rubbed her furry head against Inuyasha's leg with a questioning look on her face trying to knock her out of his daydream.

It was now a starry sky in the search mission. "What's wrong?" he said calmly. "Don't worry we'll find her. Come on we got to find a place to stay" Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kilala soon met up with a cave, they made a fire and prepared for another day of searching.

* * *

**Miroku and Sango at Kaede's hut**

"I hope Kagome is alright" Sango

"Don't worry my dear Sango . Once Inuyasha is out there looking she will be okay" Miroku

"I hope so and I hope Kilala is alright to" Sango

"Don't worry ye heads, thy children. Even if Inuyasha does not make it Kagome will protect ye self from danger. She is a powerful miko priestess with extrodinary powers which surpass my sister. All she needs to do is find her inner power and set it free. There is more to Kagome that meets thee eye of a jewel detector and a good archer." Kaede

"Hey what are you all talking about?" Shippou asking cluelessly.

"Ummm... should we tell Shippou what happened to Kagome Miroku?" Sango whispered

"I think we should keep quiet until we get any results on finding her, so we won't worry him too much since what happened to his father, he acts around Kagome like a second mother." Miroku whispered back.

"Umm...Guys where is Kagome?" Shippou

"She went back to her time with Inuyasha to get some supplies." Sango lied.

"Awww! Man! Why does he always get to spend time with her" Shippou said complaining.

Sango and Miroku sighed in relief. "Well at least we pulled that off right Sango" Miroku

"Yes houshi...an anime vein popped out of her head **HENTAI!!!!!** You Perverted monk" said an angry Sango

She slapped him on his face leaving a red handprint mark on his face. "If you ever touch me again I will hit you where the sun don't shine!" Sangoshouted

"He was getting so close to not touching her but yet so far in that accomplishment" Shippou

"Ye has to learn how to control ye hands to ye self and temptation around ladies" Kaede

"And that will be a seeking for you Miroku" Shippou

* * *

**Kagome**

"Ahh...Your awake" Unknown voice

"Who's there?" Kagome

"Nothing of your concern" Unknown

"What do you want from me?" Kagome

"I kept you here to find out information on you about the connection with you and that jewel." Unknown

"You will not get anything from me"Kagome "Ohh when they come find me and I get out of this cage you will be sorry"

"Hahaha!" Unknown

"Whats so funny?" Kagome

"You mean that worthless half-breed Inuyasha and his little followers, Boomerang girl, perveted monk and that immmature brat" "Hahaha!! You don't stand a chance agence me, my master and our clan" "Even if you were to get out of here and leave alive we will hunt you down either dead or alive and kill you."

"Ohhh...What am I going to do" Kagome whimpered to herself.

* * *

Babyboo: Thankyou for all of those who click on my story and some who accidentally did but next time send some reviews so that I can continue this stiry and you can finish read it. 


	4. The Princess of The Blue Ninetails

This is my first story please like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

**Inuyasha**

It was early morning in the forest. Inuyasha and Kilala awakened from their slumber and set oof again. They searched for two weeks straight only stooping to rest in the hight or for any upcoming youkai. They searched high up in the mountains and could not find her.

The next day they were walking through the forest and they heard something in the bushes. Inuyasha hid himself in a tree while Kilala turned back into her kitten form and watched in the bushes. Beyond the bushes stood two youkai in armour, one a dragon type and the other a snake type.

"Lord Hinotara, what are we going to do about the miko?" snake youkai

_"Kagome"_ Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Basura, just keep her hidden until the master say when to bring her." Hinotara

The dragon youkai disappeared through a portal while the fled on foot."You hear that Kilala lets go and get Kagome" Inuyasha

"Meow" Kilala

**Kagome**

When Basura arrived he sent a message to the guard who watching over Kagome saying to release her that the master is ready for her.

"Hey miko lets go we will be sending you the master now they are waiting for you" Unknown

"I am not going anywhere with you " Kagome

"Suit yourself" Unknown came out from the darkness and grabbed Kagome hand.

"Hey what are you doing you bastard!" Kagome

He hit Kagome at the back of her head knockng her out cold. He lifted her over his shoulder and started to pelt through the forest at his demonic speed. Through the mountains he went until he reached these high and tall golden barred gates. "We're here" Unknown. He went through the gates still passing through very much of the forest and was soon met with tall mahogony doors leading up to these very high steps which led to a huge mansion. Decorated with lakes and ponds and gardens galore.The mansion was painted white with gold gables, windows and doors.

Unknown entered the building passing through many rooms which led to a throne with four guards at each side of it. He bowed in respect to the empty throne still with an unconscious Kagome on his back.

"Oh thou worthy master I have brought to you the miko priestess who destroyed the evil and most dangerous demon in all the land" Unknow said with his body still bowed.

"Akira how gracious it is to see you" said a woman walking towards the throne taking a seat. She wore a white silk kimono lined with babyblue colours and sakura blossoms.She has long dark blue hair which curled at the tip and ended below her rear, she has forest green eyes and light blue lips. But most noticeable feature of all was her darkblue dog ears which laid at the top of her head which matched with her hair and the navy blue tail to go with it.

"What have you brought for me?" the lady spoke

"I have brought you the priestess that you have been searching for through the years" Akira lifted the load off his shoulder and laid her on the glassy floor.

"Ohh!!! My!!!" she said surprised as she approached the girl rising from her seat. The master rosed and walked gracefully down the steps from the throne and went on her knees and lifted Kagome's head unto her lap.

"Ohhh! Kasuya my beautiful daughter I have finally found you." "Please wake up my daughter Kasuya, Kasuya"

"Mmm..." Kagome started to awake from her knockout."Uhhh...where am I now?Who are you?"

"I am your mother and you are home" the lady replied

Kagome practically jumped out of the woman's arms."What are you talking about ?And you are not my mother!!"

Inuyasha

"So this is where they stopped.Lets go Kilala." Inuyasha

"Meow"

Kagome

"Kasuya darling don't you remember me" said the lady

"No I don't and I think you might be mistaken my name is not Kasuya its "K..." Kagome . The doors burst opened.

"Kagomee!"Inuyasha shouted for her

"Inuyashaaa!!" Kagome shouted back running into his arms hugging him.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha."Now who is the bastard that kidnapp Kagome?!" He said looking around.

"Inuyasha calm down I am alright but there is this woman that is claimng that I am her daughter." Kagome explained

"Who?" Inuyasha asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Her" Kagome pointed out the woman who was now standing up surrounded by guards.

"No, it can't be " Inuyasha

"It can't be who Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Kanya" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I haven't seen you since you were a pup you haven't changed at all so I see" Kanya appeared from in the crowd.

"Do you know her?" Kagome asked

"Yes she was my mother's bestfriend who helped raised me after my father died" Inuyasha

"I think we should talk about this somewhere else private" Kanya. She lead them down a long hallway to one of the grand bedrooms. In which it had old pictures, statues of people in the past and artifacts.

"I guess you might be wanting to know what is going on Inuyasha" Kanya

"Well you better start explaining" Inuyasha

"I am Kanya Shiina leader of the Blue Ninetails." Kanya

"The blue ninetails was the biggest group of my father's clan that he lead" Inuyasha

"Yes it is Inuyasha.We served your father highly during the years in the wars until his death.Inuyasha I have something to tell you.Your mother died from being killed by these terrible youkai that were sent to kill you but since they couldn't find you they killed your mother instead."

"But that still doesn't explain how I got into the picture" Kagome

"Oh my dear daughter Kasuya"

"My name is not Kasuya it is Ka-go-me!!" Kagome

"Come over here my daughter as you look into your past " Kanya

She motioned her over to a huge wide mouthed opened vase which was filled to the brim with water.It was white which had blue and lighter blues of dogs and foxes.At first Kagome hesistated but approached the vase looking into it but instead of seeing her reflection she saw a bedroom filled with things that kings and queens would have fit for royalty.Inuyasha walked towards the vase standing next to Kagome as he too saw the image which caused him to growl slightly.

"Where is this?" Kagome

"This is where you were born my dear"

Suddenly a woman in navy blue hair entered the room with a crying bundle in her arms close to her chest. She quickly hid a nearby closet which crossed over to a next door with stairs. She franticallly ran up the stairs to a next room filled with nothing but mirrors to be seen. "I have to do something quickly" She laid her hand on a mirror which she said a chant in a different language and her hand started to glow white. She uncovered the bundle to reveal a baby girl's face with large emerald orbs looking at the woman. She had cute little dog ears which laid at the top of he navy blue fuzzy hair. "Please take care of my daughter" she said with her eyes filled with tears and she laid the child in the mirror which seemed to be a portal. After that the woman disappeared and the scene was foggy and nothing else could be seen.

"Who was that baby?" Kagome

" That was you. I had to hide you from these evil men who was trying to kill you."

"Why were they?" Kagome

"These say men are the sam epeople who killed Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother.Since they could not find Inuyasha they blamed it on me and was going to kill you instead even after they killed his mother.So I sent you through a portal 800 years to the present to be born again from another woman."

"But if you are a youkai so you seem to be how comes my appearence isn't similar to the features I had before?" Kagome

" I put a speel on you to prevent people from seening your identity until the time is right." Kanya faced Kagome and out strenched her arms infront of her."Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power to transform what is my to its right attire." Her hand glowed white as nine glowing white orbs circled around Kagome covering her in a white blanket of light. Inuyasha covered his eyes from the piercing bright light. When the light dimed Inuyasha looked up to see a beautiful girl with long navy blue hair as long as Kanya's with blue dog ears. She wore a short babyblue kinomono with white water lilies, her lips were rosy red and her eyes glisten emerald.

Inuyasha stared at her looking at every curve in her body. A slight blush came across his face. "K..a...g..o...m...e"Inuyasha struggled to say her name.

"Inuyasha" Kagome walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked

"What do you mean"

"Look in the mirror"

"Uhhh...Ahhh!!!" Kagome screamed and fainted.

"Inuyasha caught her just in time. "Kagome Kagome KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you don't have to shout so loud!" Kagome shouted cover her ears

"Whats going on?" Kagome said getting up walikng over to the mirror again."I don't believe this I'm a dog."

"Well believe it Kasuya." Kanya

Kagome spang around in the mirror looking at her new body. She felt her head right down to behind herrear."What the hell is this?!" Kagome exclaimed pulling out a long furry thing."A tail!?"

"Not only one but two others" Inuyasha

Kagome turned to back the mirror as she saw three tails dangling beneath her.

"These tails you have have powers that will multiply in amount and power and strength until you get powerful enough to have ninetails." Kanya explained

"What do you mean by power?" Inuyasha

"These tails unlock special and extrodinary powers which increase your abilities. Especially since you are a hanyou/miko."

"Wait how did you know I was a miko?" Kagome

"She can sense the powerful aura around people with special powers." A young man walked into the room.He had golden eyes like Inuyasha's but paler, he has long silver white hair which was in a ponytail and he had long bangs at the side of his face.He wore a black and white haiori and hakama.

"Shingre I did not hear you, why are you hear?" Kanya

Inuyasha growled in a low tone._"He's back I haven't seen that bastard in years"_

" Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome

"This is Shingre one of the most powerful men in our clan it seems that you know each other Inuyasha" Kanya

"Yukimura I haven't seen you in a while I thought you were dead" Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha you pitiful fool I haven't seen you since the battle in the forest near Edo." Yukimura/Shingre. He smiled at him.

_"Who is this man it seems that Inuyasha knows him but I am sensing something wrong going on here."_Kagome thought

* * *

This is babyboo here plese read this chp and send in reviews fro the next chp. chp 5 is soon up PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!!!!! BI!!!!!!


	5. Kagome's Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

"Yukimura I haven't seen you in a while, I thought you were dead." said InuYasha.

"This is Shingre one of the most powerful men in the Clan. It seems you know each other." said Kanya.

Kagome stood there puzzled as Inuyasha step forward towards the man.

"Oh Inuyasha you pitiful fool I haven't seen you since the last battle we had in the forest near Edo." Yukimura\Shingre

"You know we never found out the winner, didn't we?" said InuYasha.

"Well, don't you wish to continue?" said Yukimura.

"The hell I do" said InuYasha.

"Well, let's we will battle in the practice arena out back" said Yukimura.

The man left out the door while Inuyasha followed him from behind.

"Aren't you going to spectate this battle?" Kanya

"Do you think Inuyasha is going to be okay?" Kagome

"Shingre is powerful in his ability but Inuyasha is powerful in his own way I suspect." Kanya

"Where the hell are we going?" Inuyasha said walking through the dark hall way.

"You'll find out my foul-mouth friend" Yukimura/Shingre

"Who you calling a ………" Inuyasha stood there puzzled.

"Inuyasha this is the battle arena" Yukimura

"……." Inuyasha

"Don't you like it?" Yukimura

Inuyasha stood there puzzled as he looked around the new surroundings. The arena was like a whole new forest similar to outside. Tall trees, lakes, a waterfall and mountains that can be seen from far.

Kanya and Kagome entered the arena to see Inuyasha and his rival I their fighting stance and then they begun.

Inuyasha started by pulling out the rusty, chipped sword from the scar board as it turned into a huge fang.

"I see you got some new teeth" Yukimura

"Well this new tooth is going to sharpen on you"Inuyasha "Ahh! Kazen no Kizu!" Inuyasha swipe the sword in the ground aiming for his target. But Yukimura easily dodged the powerful attack.

"I see you also got a new attack but now I will show you mine" Yukimura

"Huh" Inuyasha.

Yukimura pulled out a sword, placed his two first fingers, after the thumb, on the sword near the handle."Mumyo Jinpuryu" Yukimura. As he said these words he moved his hand along the sword which after that glowed bright yellow. When his fingers got off the sword, he jumped and swiped over Inuyasha with it saying "Mizuchi!!" Yukimura. He landed in front of him backing him as Inuyasha stood still.

"Kanya what is going on, why is it so quiet and why can't Inuyasha move?" Kagome."Wait my dear you will soon see" Kanya

"Huh" Kagome looked back at the silent fight. There was nothing to be heard, it was like an awkward silence.

"You heard it too" Yukimura broke the silence."The voice of the wind"

"Keh!...Ahhh!!!" Inuyasha shouted as a blast of energy attacked beneath him.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome ran up to him and kneeled down at his fallen body.

"Well I declare this battle over" said Yukimura as he looked at Kagome who kept on shouting Inuyasha's name.

"Don't worry he will live" Yukimura

Kagome continued calling his name as she started to break down into tears. He looked up at Inuyasha's still fallen body. Yukimura walked over to him and placed a hand over his chest but was ceased by another hand.

"I don't your help!"Inuyasha said gruffly as he forced to get up with his turned back rusty sword.

"Inuyasha please let me bandage your wounds" Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No! I said I don't need your help!" Inuyasha shouted as he steadily ran and jumped into the trees and into the forest.

"I guess he hasn't changed, still his stubborn old self" Yukimura said with a smile. "Don't worry he'll be back "Come my lady outside is getting chilly" Yukimura lend Kagome a hand.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she walked back into the building without saying another word. She looked back through the trees which she saw the sun setting which reminded her of Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Now Kasuya this is your room. I know you won't be staying here very much since you still have to get accustomed to the new surroundings but please consider it""I'll be right back to see how you are doing." Kanya

"Thanks" Kagome looked around the room which had beautiful blue and white lining curtains, beautifully carved bureaus and a large closet. Kagome opened the doors to find silk kinomonos,nightgowns,robes,armour and a huge door behind the clothing.

"What's this?" Kagome said opening the door to find a next one with stairs leading up to it. Kagome was about to climb up the stairs when she heard someone coming. She quickly shut the door, came out the closet and shut the door. _"Thank Kami for dog ears"_

"Kasuya" Kanya knocked on the door and came in. "I need to talk to you"

"What about?" Kagome said sitting on the bed.

"Since you are new with your powers I suggest you get training to help you control them. You will be working with one of my people" Kanya

"Okay I will do the training but can my friends come and stay here and help me with it" Kagome

"It's alright with me" Kanya

"Thank you mama" Kagome hugged her.

"Thank you Kagome" Kanya hugged her back.

In the night

"Aaargh! He hasn't come back yet. Inuyasha no baka." Kagome said looking out through the window.

"Meow" Kilala walked in.

"Huh Kilala what are you doing here. You must have been with Inuyasha" Kagome. Kilala played with her tails looking back towards the window. "Wait a minute I am a demon I can go look for Inuyasha. Kilala I'll be back, if you don't see me in the morning go back to Sango at Kaede's hut understand."

"Meow" Kilala said in a "yes"

"Bye Kilala" Kagome said leaping out the window. She landed on the balcony and then jumped into a nearby tree afterwards going into the dark forest. "Kagome has left the building" she said to herself jumping through the trees.

"Now where am I going to find a tall stubborn hanyou in red" Kagome said sniffing the air. "Found you". She ran through the trees as she caught a glimpse of red and landed on the tree next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha

"I came to find you" Kagome

"I was coming back" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha Kanya requested for me to get training so I can get accustomed and be able to control my new powers" Kagome

"So what does that have to do with me? Take the damn training" Inuyasha

"I was wondering if you could help me with this since I new at it. It's very weird for me when I have three tails following me where ever I go" Kagome

"Huh. I'll help you" Inuyasha

"Thank you" Kagome rest back against Inuyasha chest but as soon as she barely touched him he gasped in pain. "Sorry you still haven't recovered from that battle with Yukimura. Let me help you with that"

"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha please" Kagome pleaded. He moved away at first from her but let her do what she was going to do. Kagome placed her hands on his chest as her hands glowed bright pink. "Feel any better" Kagome

"Yeah" Inuyasha

"Goodnight" Kagome

"Hey keep those tails of yours quiet or I'll drop you" Inuyasha

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight wench" Inuyasha whispered.

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha left saying theirs "goodbyes", well mostly Kagome, as they headed back to Kaede's hut in the village.

"Come on lets go" Inuyasha motion her to come on his back.

"No I want to try something. Hey Inuyasha" Kagome said "Lets have a race. Who ever wins have to do each other a favor anything you or I want."

"Anything I want" Inuyasha started to think. Suddenly Inuyasha's conscience popped inn his head, a full demon Inuyasha and a human Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do not race you don't know how fast Kagome is now with her demonic speed and maybe one of those tails can speed her up faster than she already is." Human Inuyasha

"Don't listen to goody two shoes over there cause when you win you will get that favor you can even ask to get that rosary off and put it on her, to see how she feels when you get sit all the time" Demon Inuyasha

"Hello Inuyasha" Kagome

"That's true I can put in on her and let her eat dirt, she will finally taste what I have been tasting from the past years I have been with her" Hanyou Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I'll leave this to you to decide if to not race her and walk like a man or races lose and sit there like a sulking dog in embarrassment." Human Inuyasha

The two Inuyasha then disappear as the hanyou Inuyasha was left there thinking.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome

"Who are you shouting at?" Inuyasha

"You! You are out there laughing to your self like a drunken old man, your worse than my grandfather." Kagome

"Oh forget about it" Inuyasha

"So are we going to race?" Kagome

"Yeah" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha and she took off leaving a puff of smoke behind them. They zigzagged on the trees going through bushes and dodging obstacles on the way.

Inuyasha and Kagome neared the village with Kaede's hut in sight. Kagome was far in front of Inuyasha as she got ready to bounce off the last tree with her tails swaying behind her.

"I'm not letting that wench win against me" Inuyasha said to himself. He reached out and pulled Kagome by her tail as she was sent flying into a bush. Inuyasha passed Kaede's Hut laughing loudly for what he had just done.

Kagome walked out of the bush angrily as she pulled twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Hey Kagome did you had a nice fall!" Inuyasha laughed

"You cheated you pulled me back and threw me into a bush" Kagome stared at him.

"No one told you to put your tails in the way" Inuyasha "Hey stop staring at me like that!"

"Inuyasha!! Sit!! Sit!! Sit!!" Kagome shouted

"Hey what is all this commotion out here" Miroku approached an Inuyasha shaped crater. "Oh who is this fair lady you have brought here. You know Inuyasha if Kagome found out that you are with another woman, "in the background Kagome was getting angrier and angrier", she is going to… Oww!!" Miroku cried in pain as Kagome thumped him on the head.

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed as he jumped into Kagome arms.

"Ka..gome" Sango appeared through the door. She to her found friend and gave her a hug.Shippou moved from Kagome chest to on top of her head to avoid being squashed by the happy friend.

"Kagome you smell different" Shippou pointed out.

"You look different too" Sango touched her ears.

"What happened?" Miroku revived from the knockout.

"It's a long story" Kagome said as she walked to the hut with Sango and Miroku following her.

"You know Inuyasha its going to rain soon so I advise you to get out of there." Miroku

"_Damn...whench!_" Inuyasha said still subdued by the spell.

When they got into the hut Kagome explained to everyone about her appearance and what happened to her when she was kidnapped.

"So that means you are the heir to that clan" Miroku

"Yup" Kagome

"Wow you are a heir to a huge clan" Sango

"Even though I have control over them I am still worried cause I have to explain this to my mother." Kagome said worringly

"Don't worry Kagome you will find a way. Come on do you want to go to the hotsprings?" Sango

"Okay" Kagome gathered her things as Sango waited outside holding he Hikoratsu and they went off to the springs.

Inuyasha sat out front of the hut with the Tetsuiga held closely to his chest. Miroku walked over and sat next to him.

"You know if there is anything on your mine we can talk about it" Miroku

"Just leave me alone monk" Inuyasha

"Did something happened between you and Kagome when you went to get her?" Miroku

"You know the girls aren't here, so I don't think they eilll mind if they found you shred to pieces when they get back" Inuyasha

"Now Inuyasha you don't have to bring violence into this. I just trying to find out what is troubling you. Cause sooner or later Kagome is going to ask and be worried about you, then Sango is going to be worried about Kagome and she is going to ask me to talk to you to find out what is going on. So either way Inuyasha to make a long worry chain short I'm still going to end up asking" Miroku

"Keh!" Inuyasha said surprised. "Well I do need to figure this out"

"Figure out what" Miroku said curiously.

"When I went to get Kagome I met up with arival of mine that I new when I was young." Inuyasha

"So let me guess, you challenged him to abattle and you got your ass kicked" Miroku. Inuyasha sat there silent after the comment. "And I take that as a yes"

"When Kagome goes back to tell her mother what happened I am going to find him and ask him for a rematch" Inuyasha

"I suggest you don't want me to tell the rest" Miroku. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Miroku started to walk out the door.

"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha stopped him

"Yes my stubborn, foul-mouthed friend" Miroku

"Aaargh!" Inuyasha growled. "Do you know anything about the Mumyo Jinpuryo?"

"I'm not sure why" Miroku

"That attack knocked me out in one turn" Inuuyasha

"That attack must be powerful to defeat you so easily. Can you describe it?" Miroku

"Well when he attacked there was nothing to be heard like an awkward silence, not even I could of hear anything. Then just about when I was going to move a blast of energy attacked me from under be." Inuyasha

"Mmm. Maybe you should ask Totosai. He should know about those things" Miroku

"Well as soon as Kagome goes back to her time I'm leaving. So don't tell anyone" Inuyasha said getting up and jumping through the trees. Miroku chuckled as he watched his friend jump through the trees like a flipping monkey.

Kagome and Sango

They sat in the Hotsprings talking as the steam covered around the area they were in, only if you were in there you could of seen what was going on.

"Wow! Kagome I didn't know you had more than one" Sango said surprised

"More thatn one what?" Kagome

"Tails" Sango

"I have three of them" Kagome said lifting out of the water and lettig them float onto the surface of the water.

"Its amazing" Sango

"Hah! Having tails is not amazing" Kagome

"Not your tails I mean how everyone met because of that jewel" Sango pointed to the glistening soon finished jewel that was around Kagome neck.

"Yeah we all met because of this and we became good friends too." Kagome said holding the jewel up to her face.

"Not only friends but more than that for you Kagome" Sango

A slight blush came across Kagome face."I don't know what you are talking about" Kagome

"You know what I'm talking about since you and Inuyasha came back it is only me, Miroku and Shippou that is be sleeping in the Hut unlike you, you are up there sleeping in a tree with Inuyasha. Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Sango

"I don't know, I'm just scared at what he might anwser back" Kagome said looking into the water.

"Kagome look at me. Do you love Inuyasha?" Sango

"Y...Sango" Kagome whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Sango quietly said

Kagome grabbed a towel and rapped it aroud herself. She silently got out of the water and lifted Sango's Hikoratsu up with one of her tails swinging around in a circle like if it was a light rope and sending it straight into the trees.

"Oww!" a shout was heard in the bushes

"Miroku come out I can hear you!" Kagome

"Damn you people with good hearing" Miroku

"Miroku get out of here before that boomerang comes back round and I hit you with it" Sango

"Ahh!!" Miroku ran back to the hut.

Kagome released the towel to go back in the water but as she turned someone that she did not want to see appeared out of know where.

"Who the hell trew this?!" Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head holding the big boomerang in his hand. Looking up to see water glistening and dripping off of Kagome body. He stood there stuttering with his face as red as a cherry.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started

"Kagome sit down" Sango said loudly.

"Uhh"Kagome said as she looked at Sango then at Inuyasha and then at her self. "Ahhh!! Sit!!! Inuyasha get out of here!!" Kagome screamed. As soon as the spell worn off Inuyasha heaved off the boomerang off of him and sped off into the forest.

"Aargh!That is going to be the third time that he has seen me like this" Kagome

"Third time" Sango said surprised

"Well before we met you, it was only me, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou. We went to this place called Togenkyo. A demon shrinked Miroku and Shippou and kidnapped me. When I awoke I was in this bath filled with pink fruits that had faces." Kagome

"Pink fruits with faces?!" Sango

"Yeah. Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the door in his human form. I was so glad to see him that I stand out of the water, I didn't realize what was going on until I saw his red face" Kagome

"Oh dear!" Sango chuckled

"I thought that that was going to be the last time he saw all of that and now this. I can be so forgetful at times" Kagome

"You might not be forgetful it might be you was just so memorized by his face that you had to stand up" Sango laughed

"Sango!!" Kagome shouted

"Sorry Kagome. Come on lets go Shippou might be wondering why we are taking so long" Sango

"Okay" Kagome

Both of them left the springs walikng towards the hut.

"Hey Kagome " Sango said putting down her things on the futon. "Are you sleeping here tonight or up in the trees?"

"Hehehe. Funny Sango" Kagome said sarcastically

"Goodnight Kagome" Sango

"Goodnight" Kagome

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" Kagome said as she slipped from under Shippou and gave him the yellow bag to prop on. Kagome walked out the hut into the darkness of the Inuyasha forest. Kagome ran throw the darkness until she found met an open meadow."I didn't know this was here. Infact I didn't know a lo of things where here since a I got htis new form." Kagome said sitting on the grass. Suddenly she saw a flash of red at the corner of her eye. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha said coming out of the darkness.

"I just came for a run" Kagome

"Kagome out here is dangerous especially since you still have the jewel on you" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I can take care of my self" Kagome said getting up and waling to the trail which leads to the well.

"Hey come back here!!" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha just leave me ahh!!" Kagome

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha

Inuyasha arrived to see two cats, one bear and a dragon youkai which was stangling Kagome by the neck.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha

"Give me the jewel Half-breed or your woman dies" said one of the cat youkai

"Over my dead body" Inuyasha

"That can be arranged" said the bear youkai as it tackled for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tessuiga and slashed a Wind Scar at the bear causing it to split in half.

"Who is next?" Inuyasha

Both cat youkai tackled for Inuyasha , one at each side of him. One of them hit Inuyasha on the which was holding the sword causing him to let go of it which turned back to its old self.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed

"Hold on. Iron Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha shouted

"You think you can touch me with those claws" cat youkai

"I have to get the Tessuiga before Kagome strangles to death" Inuyasha thought

"You are taking to long move away" Dragon youkai said as it sent a black flamethrower at Inuyasha burning him serverly.

"No!!" Kagome screamed as a tear came out the corner of her eye. "Inuyasha!!!" There was a bright light surrounding Kagome as she started to lift up into the air. She glowed brightly where her clothes were and nothing could be seen. A small blue ball of light went by her neck and spreaded throughout her body. There was a blast and Kagome landed. She now wore a blue tanktop which split from beneath her chest down the middle to be flaired by her bellbutton down. She wore a short blue flaired skirt. Kagome's hair stayed the same blue colour but had lighter blues streaked in. Her tails went from normal blue to be twisted around in white and blue pearls that was by her neck which turned into a chained necklace.

"I think your lunch has been spiced up for you master" cat youkai

"Time to eat!" Dragon youkai

"Diamond claws" Kagome said as she slashed her claws out in a X form. The youkai stopped as all the diamonds strike slicing them to pieces. Kagome turned, walked over to Inuyasha and leaned him up onto the tree.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Miroku

"Miroku what is wrong?" Sango

"Is that Inuyasha and Kagome, he seems hurt" Miroku said from behind the bushes

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha side of his face. "Inuyasha why" Kagome said as her eyes welled up with tears. Kagome bent down and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Sango placed a hand on Miroku shoulder. "I think we should leave those two alone" Sango

"Aww! But the fun is now beginning" Miroku complained

"Miroku!!" Sango

"Alright my dear" Miroku said as he and Sango started to walk down the trail back to the hut. "Umm...Sango" Miroku

"Yes hoshi-sama" Sango

"If I was knocked-out like that would you kiss me" Miroku

Sango face filled with red as an anime vein popped out her head."HENTAI!!" Sango shouted as she took his staff and beat him with it on his head which left two large bumps.

Inuyasha glowed as he started to awake. He flickered his eyes open to realize what Kagome was doing, so he kissed her back.They end the kiss as Inuyasha sat properly up against the tree.

"Kagome are you alright, what happened?" Inuyasha

Kagome placed her arms around his neck and hugged him and started to cry.

"Don't cry Kagome" Inuyasha said rubbing her back. "What happened?"

Kagome came back up sniffling. "When you got attacked by the dragon, I somehow transformed into this. After that a source of energy flowed through my hands, I attacked the youkai amd these diamonds came out my fingers, sliced them and ended up killing them in one hit, then I came to look for you" Kagome explained

"Do you know how to transform back?" Inuyasha

"I'm not sure but I will try" Kagome stand up and pulled the pearl frrom the necklace and lift it in the air."Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power transform me back to my rightful attire" Kagome was covered in a blue light which raised her from the ground. The light burst into pieces and gently landed Kagome to the ground.

"I did it" Kaggome

"Come on lets go" Inuyasha said getting up. "You haven't slept for the night"

"I'm fi..." Kagome siad starting to fall to the ground.

"Kagome" Inuyasha caught her before she hit the surface. He ran back to the hut amd placed Kagome in her sleeping bag. But as he turned to leave a tail caught his arm.

"Inuyasha can I sleep with you tonight?" Kagome

"Keh!" Inuyasha said lifting Kagome and jumping into the Goshinkibu. He took off his haori and covered the sleeping Kagome with it.

"Goodnight wench" Inuyasha said as Kagome snuggled close to him.

* * *

Babyboo: Well that is the end of chp 5 please leave some reviews that took very long to type sorry to all those people who thought this was up earlier.


	6. The Good News

Chapter 6

This is my first story please like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any upcoming characters in this story

"Well goodbye everybody, I'll be back in a day" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome can you bring back some of that brown stuff that taste really sweet?" Shippou said

"Brown stuff?! Oh you mean chocolate" Kagome

"Yeah chaclate" Shippou

"Alright bye Shippou" Kagome said waving to him as she ran to the well. She approached it heaving the big yellow bag into it.

"Aren't you coming?" Kagome

"Nah. I'll come back for you later on in the day" Inuyasha said landing out the tree.

"Okay I'll see you later then. Bye Inuyasha" Kagome jumped through the well with a familiar bright light surrounding her.

Kagome came out of the well with the loaded burden exiting the shrine doors.

"Well this is it" Kagome said out loud as she entered the house looking around in the empty rooms for her mother. She walked up to her bedroom and left her bag there and walked down the stairs to the kithchen.

"Mama" Kagome found her mother stirring a pot of stew.

"Kagome, dear what happened?" Mrs.Higurashi asked

"Mom I think you should sit down for this"Kagome.

Her mother covered down the pot of food and sat in one of the chairs at the dinnertable.

"Mom I am not your daughter" Kagome started.

"I know" Mrs.Higurashi replied

"Uh" Kagome surprised

"Kagome I need to tell you something" she continued"Before I had a child I had a dream that a woman came to me saying that I will bear a child but the child would not be mine it will be hers. I was surprised at first at what she had just told me. She said that when you get older you will find out the truth about yourself and your past and true form will be revealed." Mrs. Higurashi ended crying

"Mama don't cry" Kagome said with a sad expression on her face.

"So it seems you will have to live with your real mother in the Fuedal Era" Mrs.Higurashi

"Nope. Cause even if I will have a mother over there, I still have a mother over here, the one that raised me all my life and gave me a brother." Kagome said with a heart warming smile.

**Inuyasha**

After Kagome went back to her time Inuyasha went to Totosai to find out more about the Mumyo Jinpuryu.

"Hey Totosai!!" Inuyasha shouted in the cave. He walked in to find and old man with to big eyes and a dot for pupils.

"Hey Totosai I was wondering if you would know anything about the Mumyo Jinpuryu." Inuyasha asked

There was no sound from the oldman.

"Umm...Totosai" Inuyasha knocked on his head, still no answer and the oldman fell down snoring.

Inuyasha growled and give him a hard punch in his head.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" Totosai

"Old man you were sleeping" Inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves.

"Sooo" Totosai

"With your eyes open!!" Inuyasha shouted

"Why are you here. The tetsuiga isn't broken again?" Totosai

"No. I'm trying to find out what is the Mumyo Jinpuryu" Inuyasha

"Mmmm" Totosai rubbed his chin.

"So do you know anything about it?" Inuyasha

"About what?" Totosai asked

An anime vein popped out of Inuyasha's head."The mumyo jinpuryu!"

"I don't know what that is" Totosai

"So why didn't you tell me so in the first place!" Inuyasha getting angrier

"Tell you what?" Totosai

"Old man stop playing tricks or I'll cut your head off before OWW!!" Inuyasha flipped the side of his hair and hit he side of his neck with his hand.

"Oh Master Inuyasha how nice it is to taste you again" Myouga

"Myouga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha

"I overheard your conversation about sometjing called the Mumyo Jinpuryu" Myouga

"Yeah do you know anything about it?" Inuyasha

"All I know of is the man that created it was a man called Muramasa" Myouga

"Can you find out more about him?" Inuyasha

"Yes I can but why so anxious?" Myouga

"I'll tell you later" Inuyasha

**Kagome**

"Kagome would you kie me to draw a bath for you? Mrs.Higurashi

"Okay Mama" Kagome called from her bedroom picking out what to wear. "I need to wear something that my tails can move around freely through. So that means no pants."

"Here you are, I finally found you""I hope this isn't too revealing. Its the only thing right now that will fit properly."

Kagome placed a white haltar back with words written on the front in diamonds were "Its All About Me" and a white mini short pleated skirt with a silver chain as a belt.

"Good now lets go take that bath" Kagome. She stripped from head to toe and went into the warm bubble bath. She took out her lavender scented shampoo, washed her hair and rinsed. "Wow my hair has gotten really long" She washed all the soap from her body and wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed her hair and got dressed, took the bag and headed down the stairs.

"Kagome I filled your bag with some food and clothes. Is that all you need?" Mrs.Higurashi

"Mama where are all the m&m's and kitkat's?" Kagome

"On the counter" Mrs.Higurashi

"Thanks.Bye Mama" Kagome kissed her on the cheek and headed for the shrine. "Inuyasha!!"

"Huh"Inuyasha watched Kagome ran as her skirt rippled in the wind with her hair.

"Inuyasha " Kagome said waving her hand infront of him.

"Stop doing that. Lets go!" Inuyasha took the bag away from Kagome

_"I wonder whats wrong with him?"_ Kagome thought.She jumped into the well and Inuyasha followed behind her.

"Inuyasha when are we leaving to do my training?" Kagome

"Why are you asking me for its your training not mine" Inuyasha

"Because everytime I go somewhere you always decide when we go" Kagome

"No I don't" Inuyasha

"Yes you do. If you don't how about we leave tomorrow?" Kagome

"Nope" Inuyasha

"See! So when do we leave then?" Kagome

"About five days" Inuyasha

Kagome walked infront of him skipping about.

"You better stop that or you will fall" Inuyasha

" I am not going to fall Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"How do you know? You can't predict the future" Inuyasha

"Who say I can't" Kagome

"Huh" Inuyasha

"Kanya said that these tails that I have unleash many powers to my ability. But I don't know what there, so far I can transform in a new appearance besides the demonic speed and the new attack I used the other day." Kagome

"What attack?" Inuyasha

"Di...youkai" Kagome said with a serious face

Kagome turned around to find a tiger and tigress youkai coming for them.

"Hand-over the jewel half-breeds!" the tiger youkai

"Or we will have to strip it from you" tigress

"Well come and get it then" Inuyasha

He pulled out the sword and slashed it into the ground causing the tiger and tigress to part.

"Now foolish girl give me the shikon no tama" tigress

"Why should I give it to the ugly likes of you" Kagome

"Aaarghh" the tigress ran for Kagome

"I have to find out what to do" Kagome looked down at the pearl."I hope this works"

Kagome pulled the pearl from the necklace and held it in her hand."Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power.Memtaphorsis!!"

The jewel glowed and it lifted from her hand and burst open into pieces, like how the shikon jewel broke, but instead of the pieces scattering everywhere, the pieces surrounded Kagome and joined into a circle turning her white haltar into a blue tanktop flairing from the middle down, a short mini flaired blue skirt and her hair and tails were now streaked blue and white.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha attacked and kill the tiger. "Kagome" Inuyasha looked and stared at her as she floated down from the sky.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said "Are you alright?"

"Inuyasha is that Kagome?" Sango came from behind Miroku on Kilala.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said still staring at her."That is her transformation"

Sango then looked at Kagome and realize there was a tigress youkai there. "Aren't you going to help her?" Sango

"Nah this is her fight, she got this" Inuyasha

"I see you have gotten pretty for me. Well the prettier they are the better they taste" tigress youkai

"Well I say the uglier you are the dumber you is" Kagome started to rise in the air.

"Ahh!" the tigress screamed as she aimed for Kagome who rose in the air.

"You are so dumb you never heard about cats can't fly" Kagome.The tigress jumped again and caught Kagome by the tail.

"No,no,no you shouldn't have done that" Kagome waved a finger at her face. "And now you shall die!" Kagome raised her hands in the air as they glowed. "Diamond Claws!" She slashed her claws into the demon as diamonds pierced and sliced through her skin. "Now your dead" she floated back down.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango

"Yes, how did you know I was here?" Kagome

"We heard a blast coming from Inuyasha's Wind Scar and followed it here" Sango"Wow this transformation looks nice"

"Thanks" Kagome said spinning in a circle.

"I think you better change back before Miroku comes after you and Inuyasha starts drooling" Sango

"Miroku, Inuyashaa" Kagome started to blush. "Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power transform me back to my rightful attire" Kagome rose in the air as a bright light surrounded her and brought her back down into her all white clothes.

"Alright come on I need to talk to you about something" Sango

"Huh" Kagome

"Come on" Sango said disappear through trees.

"So Inuyasha did you find what you were looking for?" Miroku

"Nope the old man didn't know a thing" Inuyasha

**Kagome and Sango**

"Yeah so what ws so important that you had to drag me here" Kagome

"Well after you left Miroku and I were talking" Sango

"Annd" Kagome

"He ask me to marry him " Sango

"I said yes" Sango said nervously.

"Oh, thats great Sango" Kagome hugged her friend. "So when is it going to be" Kagome

"We are going to do it after your training" Sango

"So I will be free when it happens. Smart thinking Sango" Kagome

"Umm...Kagome I'll like you to be my maid of honor" Sango

"Thank you Sango. I have some magazines on weddings that can help you plan yours" Kagome

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you" Miroku

"Huh" Inuyasha

"I proposed to Sango" Miroku

"So what did she say" Inuyasha

"She said yes" Miroku

"So why are you acting so dead about it" Inuyasha "It isn't like she said no and went for another man"

"I don't think I'm good enough for her" Miroku

"What do you mean perverted monk" Inuyasha

"Thats just it" Miroku "I don't think I can stop groping other women" Miroku

"Don't worry you'll get it done cause when you marry Sango the only thing that you are going to be thinking about is her" Inuyasha

"But how Inuyasha, I'm surprised she even said "yes""Miroku

"You'll find out your a good person all you have to do is be loyal to her trust her so she can trust you" Inuyasha

"Thanks my friend you've given me hope" Miroku

"Keh" Inuyasha

"Bye" Miroku said leaving Inuyasha standing in the middle of the forest. A pair of golden eyes were seen behind in the bushes.

"So thats him he's so strong" the voice came from the eyes in the bushes.

"Huh..who's there, come out!!" Inuyasha said holding the non-drawn sword in his hand.

* * *

Babyboo294 

Well this chapter has finally ended. Thank for the reviews that you have given me. Please send in more reviews!!!  
Chapter 7 will be soon up : Family Reunion + Trainig Part 1

Babyboo294

**BYE!!! **


	7. Training Part 1

Babyboo294

Thank you all for who send in reviews and put in alerts for this story but I would like to see more reviews to continue this story! So if you want more chapters please send in more reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters of the story that I may add in other chapters.

Chapter 7

Four days past since Miroku's and Inuyasha's conversation. Kagome prepares in these four days for her training. Surprisingly Miroku did not grope Sango and anymore women since the talk but who knows can Miroku keep up his good appearance from his problem. Let's see as the story continues!

The next day Inuyasha and the gang left to go to the Blue Ninetails clan so Kagome can begin her training. When they got there Miroku, Sango and Shippou were surprised to see the huge building that stood before them. They walked through the halls as they met up with a throne and a lady walked in.

"Kagome your back" Kanya said as she walked down the steps.

"Hi mom" Kagome said hugging her.

"I suspect that these people are your friends" said Kanya

"Yes. This is Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala" Kagome said as they bowed down before her in respect for royalty.

"Oh don't do that get up. I'll show you to your rooms and after that Kagome can start her training and you all can explore the new surroundings which you will get accustomed to soon" said Kanya

"Master, Master" a girl shouted as she entered the room running in.

* * *

Babyboo294 

Sorry to break up the story so early but this girl that is running in now will be me! I will be featured in this story but the features and description of this person is not really me. Please continue!

Babyboo294

* * *

"Huh...that girl looks familiar" Kagome said 

"Yeah she looks like someone we know...I can't put my finger on it" said Sango

"She looks like Inuyasha" said Shippou

"Keh!" said Inuyasha

The girl was around the age of fourteen. She had dark gold amber eyes, long blue hair in a high ponytail which reached to her lower waist with blue dog ears laying on top of her head and four blue tails. She wore a black and red halter top with a black and red mini flared skirt.

"Everyone this is Kyanna" said Kanya

"Hey I know you. You are that girl who felled from the sky in the forest" said Kyanna

"Huh...How do you know about that?" said Kagome

"I was near the area when it happened" Kyanna said as she looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. "Its you" she said as she walked up to him. "I don't think you will remember me"

"Remember you I don't even know you!" Inuyasha said gruffly

The girl's eyes stated to well up with tears as Inuyasha came down to her eye level.

"Hey don't cry please don't cry" Inuyasha said. He looked at the girl's face and then at her neck to see a mark in the shape of a wing. "No it can't be"

"What's going on Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"Do you know this girl?" said Miroku

"It can't be" Inuyasha whispered as he stumbled backwards.

"It can't be who Inuyasha" Kyanna whispered as she looked at him and smiled.

"Maryah is that you" said Inuyasha

"You guessed right brother" said Kyanna

"BROTHER!!!!" Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippou said in unison.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and then finally dimmed and there stood a girl with long silver hair, fuzzy dog ears and long bangs at the side of her face with a long silver tail.

"Maryah" said Inuyasha

"Brother" Maryah said running and jumping into Inuyasha's arms hugging him.

"Aww that's so cute" said Sango

"Well that's another family reunited" said Miroku

"Brother, can you please come with me?" said Maryah tugged on his arm

"Okay" Inuyasha said following his little sister down one of the hallways.

"Well come dears to your rooms" said Kanya as she lead Miroku, Sango and Shippou to a room for each of them. Once seeing their rooms they went with Kagome to begin her training.

"Wow this place is magnificent Kagome!" exclaimed Sango

"Your living in royalty" said Miroku

"Yeah" said Kagome as she entered the training arena and saw a man with straight dark black hair and purple eyes.

"Good morning Lady Kagome I am Shindara and I will be your teacher we will be learning how to control your power and the levels of your abilities. If there is anything you don't understand please be free to ask any questions" Shindara explained

"Okay" Kagome said. "Excuse me Shindara"

"Yes Lady Kagome" said Shindara

"What happens when you have all nine tails?" Kagome asked

"You get up most power in your ability" said Shindara

"Has anyone gotten nine tails?" asked Kagome

"The only one that has got nine tails is your mother. She is a very powerful for a young lady at her age" said Shindara

"So Maryah what is it that you wanted to show me?" asked Inuyasha

Maryah pulled out a heart locket with wings.

"That's the locket I gave you when you were small. You still have it" Inuyasha said

"Yeah. I kept it to remind me of you when we got separated" Maryah said

"I still can't believe that I have found my long lost sister" Inuyasha said

"Well believe it" Maryah said" Come on we don't wanna miss Lady Kagome's first day of training. Inuyasha lets race back"

"Alright but don't cry when you lose" Inuyasha said

"I'm not the same little girl that you use to know brother" Maryah said "On your marks, get set, and go!" Inuyasha and Maryah were off.

"I wonder why Inuyasha and Maryah are taking so long" Sango wondered

"Don't worry my dear they will be here" Miroku said

"I win!!" Maryah screamed jumping into the air

"That's not fair you know this place better than I do" Inuyasha complained

"Hah! That is a sorry excuse for someone who has half demonic abilities. You should have been able to sniff your way here, you big baby" Maryah teased smiling

"I forgot how much of a mouth you have" Inuyasha said

"Have she begun yet?" Maryah asked

"No they are now starting" Sango replied

"Now Lady Kagome transform and let us begin" Shindara said

"Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power Metamorphosis!" Kagome shouted as she transformed

"Wow she's beautiful" Maryah admired her transformation in amazement

"Kagome landed from the sky in her transformation.

"Alright you know how to transform. Now attacks" Shindara said. A bear youkai appeared from under the ground. "Kill the youkai"

Kagome's claws started to glow. "Diamond Claws!!" She attacked the youkai and silted it in pieces.

"Well that was and offensive attack, now try defense" Shindara said. The bear came back alive as it ran after Kagome head on. "Lady Kagome put your hands outstretched from you and feel the energy flowing through your hands. That will be your miko ability and try to create a barrier with it" said Shindara

Kagome did as told and the bear attacked Kagome and was sent to the pillar.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha running over to her with the others following after him.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked

"I'm fine" said Kagome

"That was good but you need to make the barrier stronger. Lady Kagome do you wish to continue or take a break?" said Shindara

"I'll think I'll take a break" said Kagome

After banging into the pillar Miroku and Sango went exploring while Inuyasha and Shippou went for something to eat. The only people left into the arena were Kagome and Maryah.

"Umm…Maryah. I do...you know anything about creating barriers?" Kagome asked

"Yeah" said Maryah

"Can you show me how the barrier is suppose look when it is fully controlled?" asked Kagome

"Okay" Maryah agreed as she pulled out the locket that Inuyasha gave her and said these words. "Stars of the entire universe I heed your power grant my wish for this is my attire" Maryah rose from the ground as a blue ribbon rapped around her hair, tails and body. When it unwrapped Maryah's long silver hair changed to blue hair and waved in baby blue and silver streaks. The ribbon unraveled from her upper body to reveal a baby blue tank top like Kagome's but her skirt was split and flared into the middle which had a short, short baby blue pants. The ribbon finished undo from her feet tails and hands. Her tail then went into four tails which were streaked in blue and she had on baby blue and she had on baby blue high heel boots. The undone ribbon then wrapped around her neck and navel to revealed a chained necklace with a blue heart and wings and on her navel was the same thing.

"Wow your transformation is very pretty" Kagome said

"Thank you yours also. Now Kagome push that lever there and a bear youkai should come up" Kagome said

Kagome pushed up the lever and a bear youkai about ten times his size appeared.

"Hey Inuyasha Kagome's training started back already" Shippou said chewing on an apple. "Cause there is a girl in there with her"

"I don't think so. What girl?" Inuyasha said

"That one" Shippou said as he pointed at the girl facing a huge bear youkai.

"Maryah" said Inuyasha walked into the arena.

"Hey Inuyasha did Kagome begin again" said Miroku

"No" said Shippou finishing the apple.

"So who is that" said Sango

"It seems that is Inuyasha's sister's transformation" said Shippou

"Hey Maryah you sure you can take on this" said Kagome worried

"Don't worry I'll kill this in one attack. Now Kagome this is how you do a barrier" said Maryah as her hands glow blue as a sphere formed around her. The bear ran and attacked her but as soon as it touched the sphere it disintegrated.

"Oh my god she just destroyed that bear by just putting up a barrier" Miroku said amazed

"Impossible" said Sango

"Well believe it" she said walking over to Sango.

"Wow you must be really powerful to do that" said Shippou

"Of course she is my sister after all" Inuyasha said proudly

"So you see Kagome that is what your barriers should be doing not only protected you from your foes but being able to cause damage at touch" Maryah explained "Oww!!"

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

"There is something pulling on my tail" Maryah said as she lifted the demon cat with one of them that she was playing with.

"Oh sorry this is Kilala" Sango said taking her pet from Maryah's tail.

"Hey you have more tails than Kagome" said Shippou

"Keh" said Inuyasha

"Huh" said Kagome

Maryah turned around to back them. "I have four tails, how much do you have Kagome?"

"I only have three" said Kagome

"Kagome didn't you say that the more tails you have the higher the power will increase when you get more" said Miroku

"Yeah no wonder Maryah's barrier is much stronger than yours because she has more tails than you" Sango said

"Nope, that's not true" Maryah said "Not much of my power come from my tails"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"My power comes from my abilities and my locket which has my pearl. These tails only help me to control these powers and help me get new ones how they attacked" said Maryah

"Inuyasha how come you don't have a tail?" Shippou asked

"Yeah how come you don't have one Inuyasha" asked Sango

"You are a dog after all" said Miroku

"I also wonder that myself" said Kagome

"Keh!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he thumped Shippou on the head

"Ahh!! I was just asking a question. What kind of dog don't have a tail anyway" Shippou said

Maryah started to laugh out loud.

"What are you laughing about" Kagome said giggling

"Only female inuyoukai or hanyou have tails" said Maryah

Inuyasha and Maryah's stomachs growled.

"Guess your hungry. What do you want to eat?" said Kagome

"RAMEN!!" Inuyasha and Maryah said in unison.

"Like brother like sister" Miroku said

"Did anyone say they were hungry?" Kanya asked as she appeared from a hallway.

"Maryah it seems you have shown everyone your transformation" said Kanya

Yeah I was showing Kagome how to do a barrier" said Maryah

"Well change back you two we are going to eat" Kanya said

"Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power transform me back for this is my rightful attire" said Kagome as she changed back

"Stars of the entire universe I heed your power grant this wish for this is my rightful attire" Maryah transformed back from her ribbon.

"Come on guys before the food gets cold" said Maryah running down the hallways.

* * *

During dinner Inuyasha and Maryah ate 15 bowls each of Ramen.

"I don't believe it, they both eat like there is no tomorrow" said Kagome

"Hey Maryah how would you like to go to the hot springs with us?" asked Sango

"Alright we can stop by my room first" said Maryah

"Come on lets go" said Kagome

"No peeking Miroku" said Sango

They walked down a hallway through a door to a next double door with golden handles.

"Come in" said Maryah walking through the opened the doors.

"Wow your room is bigger than mine and I am the heir of this place" said Kagome

Maryah got her things and released her silver hair from her ribbon.

"Let's go" said Maryah

* * *

They all together headed out to the hot springs; they stripped from head to toe and went into the hot, steamy water.

"Oh that feels good" said Kagome "My bones are aching"

"Just right" said Maryah

"I'm glad we met you Maryah" said Sango

"I'm glad too and mostly I found my brother" said Maryah

"Umm…Where did you get that locket from?" asked Kagome

"I got it from Inuyasha when I was younger" Maryah started "He promised me that once I have this locket he will always protect me and once I have this locket he will always find me. Surprisingly this locket got me my second tail and unleashes my power and a nable ring like it to match"

"That's an amazing story" said Sango

"I'm tired, Kagome and Maryah I'll see you tomorrow, I am tired" said Sango

"Bye Sango" said Maryah

"Bye" said Kagome

"So Kagome hows my brother" said Maryah

"Huh! Whhat do you mean?" asked Kagome as she stuttered while blushing but Maryah didn't see it since she was looking at the stars.

"Not in that way. I mean being that you have been with him for so long" Maryah said

"Well he is stubborn, arrogant and a jerk sometimes but he promised me that he will protect me" said Kagome

"That him. I'm glad that he finally found people that he can trust cause the only one he had trusted since mother died was me and we both hated Sesshomaru even though he was Inuyasha's half brother cause he is not really my blood brother" said Maryah

"You know if you were both the same age you could have been twins" said Kagome as Maryah laughed with her.

* * *

Babyboo294

Yello everybody thank you all for those who put alerts and favourites oin this story! Please keep on sending more and more reviews so I can continue!

Chapter 8: Training Part 2 Taming The Wolf

P.S. Please also read my other story the Best of the Bands chp 2 is up!

Babyboo294


	8. Training Part 2, Taming The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters that end up in this story.

Chapter 8

The next day Kagome went through her second day of training.

"Yes! I got it done. Thanks Maryah!" Kagome said as she ran and hugged her.

"Now Lady Kagome you have master your barrier, you will learn how to control your weapon" said Shindara

"But I already know how to use a bow" said Kagome

"Not that type of bow Kagome, a spiritual bow" said Maryah

"Think deep inside your mine what your bow looks like and it will appear in your hands" said Shindara **I know it sounds so simple but please I didn't had no time to be thinking of a complicated way to find your true weapon **

Kagome thought of a bow and it appeared in her hands. The bow was a silver color that was rapped in a gold and blue vine of beads.

"Now Kagome this bow is a special bow you don't need to use arrows. Just focus your mind on your target and imagine there is an arrow in your hand aim and it will let go" said Shindara "Now hit that target!"

A target board was sent into the air spinning wildly in the wind. Kagome aimed at the spinning target pulling back the imaginary arrow and a glowing yellow arrow was formed. She release the arrow cutting straight through the air as it hit the bull's eye blowing it up.

"Yes I got it done!!" shouted Kagome

"Since you have mastered the basics you will now fight a youkai" using the weapon you just learnt how to use" said Shindara

"Another bear youkai" said Kagome

"No" said Shindara

"A dragon" said Kagome

"No" said Shindara

"A tiger" said Kagome

"What then?" asked Kagome

"A cheetah. You will be fighting a youkai which specializes in speed" said Shindara

"Alright! Bring it on" said Kagome

"You will battle this cheetah without the help from me you are on your own" said Shindara

The cheetah youkai appeared on the arena. "Finally something to play with" said the cheetah as it attacked Kagome.

"I can't see it, it's to fast" said Kagome

"Kagome" Kagome remembered what Maryah was telling her. "This is how you use a barrier"

"The barrier" Kagome said as she put her hands out front as a sphere came over her. The cheetah attacked Kagome from above and was hit backwards. "It's slowing down. Now to attack" Kagome said "My bow, all I have to do now is aim" She faced the bow at the cheetah, pulled her hand back and let it go, heading straight for the cheetah's heart which was destroyed.

"Haha ya dead now" said Kagome

"Congratulations Kagome in succession in defeating the cheetah" said Sango

I know you could have done it" said Maryah

Later on in the day 

"Sango I want to go and see if Kaede is okay since we left, are you coming?" asked Kagome

"Alright" agreed Sango

"Who is Kaede?" asked Maryah

"Kaede is an old priestess that lives in a village not for from here. Would you like to come?" asked Kagome

"Okay" said Maryah "I 'm coming back, let me go and change"

Kagome and Sango waited for Maryah's return. She arrived wearing a white vest with a black short hoodie that was buttoned by her chest and green camouflage Capri pants.

"Let's go" said Maryah

They left the building and walked through the forest. The sun set between the mountains.

"It sure got dark fast" said Sango

"Finally we are here" said Kagome entering the hut "Kaede"

"Kagome and Sango how great it is to see ye. Who is your friend?" said Kaede

"This is Maryah" Kagome said as Maryah came from the darkness.

"Oh my she looks just like-" said Kaede surprisingly

"This is Inuyasha's sister" said Kagome

"Come closer child" said Kaede "So you are the legendary Inu no Taisho's last child"

"Please to meet you" said Maryah politely

"At least she has more manners than her brother" said Kaede, Maryah laughed at the comment

"Why are ye here?" said Kaede

"We came by to see how you were doing" said Kaede

"That is so sweet of ye. By the way how is your training going so far?" asked Kaede

"Today I killed my first cheetah youkai using my bow and a barrier" said Kagome "Thanks to Maryah I got through with it"

"Is that so" said Kaede

"Yeah she is very powerful, she killed a bear youkai ten times her size with a barrier" said Sango

"It was nothing" said Maryah

"You are very strong for a young girl" said Kaede

"Well we'll see you later Kaede we have to get before outside gets too cold and Inuyasha realizes that I'm even gone" said Kagome

"Bye Kaede" said Sango, Kagome and Maryah in unison walking back into the forest.

"Kagome there is a youkai approaching" said Maryah

"Oh no" said Kagome

"Hey beautiful" said Kouga

"Kouga I told you that I am not going to come with you" said Kagome sternly

"I wasn't talking to you" said Kouga walking past her.

"Huh" said Kagome surprisingly

"What is your name beautiful?" asked Kouga

"I don't talk to people who smell like shit" said Maryah

"Well you won't mind coming with me then" said Kouga lifting her and throwing Maryah over his arm.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome shouted

"Shut up!" Kouga shouted at her spinning around in circles around Kagome and Sango creating a tornado around them. When it diminished Kouga and Maryah was no where to be seen.

"Oh no what am I going to do, how am I going to explain this to Inuyasha that his sister has been kidnapped!" Kagome panicked

"Kagome we need to get back to the Inuyasha and the others and tell them before something happens to Maryah" said Sango

Kagome and Sango returned to the Blue Ninetails and told everyone what happened.

"What the hell! That bastard has Maryah, I'm going to rip his limbs one by one!!" growled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha calm down remember she has powers she can defend herself" said Miroku

"So, no one touches my sister and gets away with it" said Inuyasha as he ran through the doors and into the forest.

"Come let's go, before he goes and do something dangerous" said Kagome

**In Kouga's Den **

"Now beautiful you will be my mate" said Kouga

"Why would I like to be in the presence of such the ugly likes of you" said Maryah

"Hey Ginta doesn't she look familiar" said Hakkaku

"Yeah she looks like someone we know" said Ginta

"Move away from me you wimpy wolf" said Maryah

_"That line sounds familiar and to think of it she looks familiar as well"_ Kouga thought "No matter how you talk you will be mine"

"No she will!! Get away from her you idiot!!" shouted Inuyasha

"Brother" Maryah said as she ran to him.

"Wow Inuyasha I'm surprised you have a sister better looking than you" Kouga said

"Aaargh!!" Inuyasha growled

"Calm down Inuyasha this is my fight" said Inuyasha

"You sure" Inuyasha said

"Yes, I have the locket remember" said Maryah smiling

"Be careful" said Inuyasha

"What are you doing?" said Kagome

"She says she wants to fight" said Inuyasha

"Are you sure, you have to remember that Kouga still has the Shikon Jewel shards in his legs" said Miroku

"Yeah I know, but I believe in her" said Inuyasha

"Alright wimpy wolf you are up against me" said Maryah

"You are so weak you are going to send out your little sister to fight for you, this will end very quickly" Kouga said smirking

"You have no idea what she is made of" Inuyasha said

"Let's begin" said Maryah

Kouga ran and attacked Maryah with punches and kicks which caused a hole to break open in the ground.

"Where is she?" asked Sango

"I can't see her" said Kagome looking around

"Um Kouga you missed" said Maryah standing on his head

"Aaargh! You wanna play tough huh" Kouga said landing a punch in her face

"Uh uhhh. You missed again" Maryah said holding his hand and throwing him into the ground. "My turn. Stars of the entire universe I heed your power grant my wish for this is my attire" Maryah transformed. "I got an idea Kouga lets play a game. How about tag." A long blue whip appeared through her index finger. "You are it" she cracked the whip at him.

"I like girls who are feisty like yourself, so instead of taking Kagome, I will take your sister instead" Kouga said lunging for her

"No you will not" said Maryah "Its time for you to die!" she said, she raised the whip in the air swiping it had him which cause a slash in his back.

"No don't Maryah" said Kagome

"Huh" Maryah said surprised "You want me to spear his life after what he has done to me or what ever he has done to you"

"He does deserve it but it is not the right thing to do" said Kagome

"Okay" Maryah said transforming back and putting away her weapon. "Blades of Blood" she said as she stabbed her claws into the palm of her hand and sent red blades at Kouga. "Lets go I'm hungry" Maryah said putting the hood of the hoodie over head, walking between them and back into the forest.

After they got back Inuyasha and friends ate as Maryah sat in a tall tree outside in darkness.

"What are you doing?" said Inuyasha from below the tree

"Thinking" said Maryah

Inuyasha jumped onto the same branch as her. "Here" he handed her a cup of ramen.

"Thanks" said Maryah "Why did she defend him"

"Hmmm. You mean Kagome" said Inuyasha "She does that all the time. Every time I fight him, she won't let me kill him at all. Kagome cares about people when they are evil or annoying, because she always think that they have some good in them and if it weren't for her Kouga would have been dead the first time we met him, so you wouldn't have to worry about fighting him"

"That damn wolf was weak, I could of killed him" said Maryah eating the ramen. "Hey brother when you all leave here, can I come with you?"

"Okay but here you sure that you are fine defeating youkai everyday" said Inuyasha

"Of course, I am as strong as you" said Maryah "Oh I just remembered, I took these from the wolf when I was fighting him" She dug in her pocket to take out 3 pieces of the Shikon No Tama.

"Where did you get these from?" asked Inuyasha

"From his foot. No wonder he was so fast" said Maryah

"The last pieces of the jewel. Maryah come with me we have to give these to Kagome" said Inuyasha picking up Maryah and running into the building where the others were.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" said Kagome

"Maryah got the last pieces of the jewel" said Inuyasha

"What?!" Sango said

"How did you get them" said Miroku

"I got them when I was fighting that wolf" said Maryah

"That means we can purify the jewel" said Sango

"You make a wish on it and then the spirit of the jewel can make it happen and then she will be set free" said Shippou

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Maryah

"I think I'm going to wish that we go through the well to my time" said Kagome

"Your time?!" said Maryah

"500yrs from here" said Kagome

"Remember I told you that Kagome travels through a well to get to the present" said Inuyasha

"The present. Oh you don't need to do that" said Maryah

"Huh.What do you mean?" asked Sango

"Follow me" said Maryah leading them to her room and opening the closet doors, hidden behind the clothes was door. They walked through the door and inside were mirrors.

"Where are we?" asked Miroku

"We are in the room of time" said Maryah

"The room of time?" said Sango

"We can go to Kagome's time through here. I go through here all the time to get clothes" said Maryah

"No wonder. I was wondering how you got a vest, hoodie and capris in this time" said Kagome

"So do you want to try it" said Maryah

"Okay but what are we going to do about those?" Kagome said pointing at Maryah's ears.

"Don't worry about those I can change them" said Maryah "Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power grant my wish to change the past to the present and give them something to wear which is decent" A light surrounded everyone when it dimmed Sango was wearing a black haltar with a white netball skirt, Miroku was now a purple T- Shirt with a black jacket and pants, Inuyasha was wearing a red T- Shirt with a white open button shirt with blue jeans pants and finally Shippou was in a farmer's pants and a white T- Shirt. Kagome, Maryah and Shippou tails and ears disappeared in place of those were normal one's. Maryah took 3 pairs of earrings from her pocket and put them in each side of her ears.

"Sango you are very tempting right now" said Miroku

"Miroku if you touch me I would hit you until your skull is turned to dust" said Sango

"Inuyasha" Kagome said staring at?" asked Inuyasha

Maryah giggled at him. "And what are laughing at?" Inuyasha asked

"I cut your hair and changed it black" Maryah said showing him through the mirror.

"What?!" Inuyasha said. He looked at the mirror as he saw his reflection which showed him with short black hair done in a style like Hojo's.

"Don't worry brother it looks good on you, so stop whining and come on lets go" said Maryah jumping through a mirror.

"You first my dear" said Miroku offering her to go in.

"Uh huh, I ain't going in with you behind me" said Sango pushing him through the mirror, Shippou went after Sango and Kagome and Inuyasha followed from behind. They came out the other side of the mirror which lead into a park.

"We're here" said Maryah

"This is Tomeda Park, we are in my time" said Kagome

"Well Kagome where do you want to go" said Maryah

"Lets go to my home and then after that lets go shopping" said Kagome

They walked up the steps to the shrine observing how beautiful it was.

"Wow Kagome do you live here, this place is beautiful" said Sango

"Thanks Sango" said Kagome opening the doors walking into the house. "Mama are you here?"

"Kagome is that you" Mrs. Higurashi calling from the living room and walking to the front door.

"Yes mama and I brought some friends" said Kagome

"Inuyasha did you cut your hair?" asked Mrs. Higurashi

"No it's a spell" said Kagome

"So I am guessing this is Sango, Miroku and Shippou but I'm not sure who this one is, she looks just like Inuyasha" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Mom this is Inuyasha's sister Maryah" said Kagome

"Hi" said Maryah

"Hello, she looks so cute" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Mom is that Kagome" said Souta walking down the stairs

"Souta" said Kagome

"Who are these people?" asked Souta

"These are my friends from the Feudal Era Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Maryah" said Kagome

"Would you like to play video games with me?" asked Souta

"Okay" said Shippou followed behind Souta who went in the living room

"Mama can we leave Shippou here with you we are going to the mall" said Kagome

"Okay its fine" said Mrs. Higurashi "Bye dear"

"Bye Mama" said Kagome

At the mall 

"So where do you want to go first Payless or JcPenny?" asked Maryah

"JcPenny!!" Kagome shouted pulling Sango's arm. The guys sat in the chairs near the dressing rooms holding clothes galore.

"We need to find Sango something to wear" said Kagome

"How about this? Come Sango" said Maryah holding a black vest, black and pink striped flared skirt in front of her.

"Girl Sango pink and black is your colors" said Kagome

"Now something for me to wear" said Kagome

"Won't this work Kagome" said Sango holding a green pleated short skirt, a white vest which had on words saying "This is why I'm Hot" and a green jacket to match.

"How about you Maryah" said Kagome

"This this and this" Maryah said holding a white vest which had black markings on it, a black capri pants which came with a metal chained belt and a black hoodie saying on the rim of the hood "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me" sow in white.

"Now jewelry" said Kagome "Come on Sango we are going to get a nice chain to wear with this outfit" Kagome ran across the store.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the girls ran up and down from store to store to store.

"How can girls do this all day?" asked Inuyasha

"Well Inuyasha you just have to appreciate what they are wearing" said Miroku

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha

"You'll see" said Miroku slyly

Back with the girls 

"Alright this look good" said Kagome pulling out a silver necklace with a ring of stars around the main one in the middle. "Do you like Sango?"

"Yeah I do, but how am I going to get those rings in my ears since I have no holes" asked Sango

"I can do that, all you needle or I can just punch it with my claws" said Maryah "Do you want it done now?"

"No later I guess" said Sango with a nervous look

"Ahh this looks nice" said Maryah holding a pink strawberry necklace. "How about it" said Kagome

"Thanks Kagome" said Sango

"Well now off for some shoes" said Maryah

Inside the store Maryah picked out a pair of white K-Swiss, Kagome picked out white strapped wedges and Sango black platform shoes beaded in pink.

"Okay now lets go and change" said Sango excitedly

The girls went into the dressing rooms putting on the outfits.

"Sango you better be careful cause Miroku is going to be drooling over you" Kagome stated

"You think so" said Sango nervously

"Of course you look sexy" said Maryah

The girls come out one by one through the doors, Sango came out first.

"Sango is that you" said Miroku stuttering

"No idiot I'm a ghost" said Sango "Miroku are you alright?" she asked putting a palm on his forehead which caused him to faint.

Next was Kagome. Kagome came out and style her new jacket off and went to Inuyasha.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" asked Kagome staring into his golden eyes.

"Umm…Yyy-o-o-u-u l-o-o-k b-e-e-a-u-ti-ful" said Inuyasha's face turning red.

"I take that you like it" said Kagome smiling" and now Maryah"

Maryah came through the doors spinning in front of them, but as soon as Miroku recovered from the sight he turned red and fainted again. The outfit she chose fitted her especially for belly-out vest which showed the heart that was on her nable.

"Kagome is that you" said Ami running over to Kagome followed by Yuka and Yumi.

"Hey Kagome who is this?" asked Yuka pointing to Inuyasha

"Yeah he looks cute" said Yumi

"This is my boyfriend Inuyasha, my friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku and this is Inuyasha's sister Maryah" said Kagome introducing everyone

"Her eyes are so pretty is that your natural eye color?" said Yumi

"Yeah, I got the color from my father" said Maryah

"Your parents must have been very handsome and cute, to have an adorable daughter with lovely silver hair, golden eyes and a son with golden eyes and look so handsome" said Yuka

"Well Kagome we will see you later" said Ami

"Alright buh bye" said Kagome

After the encounter with Kagome friends, Inuyasha and the gang went over to the supermarket to stock up on food and then on to the candy store for Shippou. In there they bought different types of chocolates and sweets.e.g. M&M, Kit Kats, skittles, Airheads, some sour, some sweet and some everlasting.

"Shippou we are here" said Kagome calling out, but there was no answer. She walked into the living room to find her brother and Shippou with there eyes plastered to TV playing Dragon ball Z on Game Cube. Kagome walked up to TV and pulled out the plug.

"Kagome why did you do that, all I had to do was use the Kameyameya wave I am not sure if this is how you spell it and Kid Buu would have dead" said Souta

"You were on that from the time we left here, go read a book" Kagome said picking up Shippou who fell asleep.

"Mama I'm going back okay" said Kagome shouting

"Alright dear, bye Kagome" said Mrs. Higurashi as they left.

Babyboo294

Yello everybody this Babyboo294!!

Thank you all for sending in reviews and reading my story please read chp 9 which will be soon up!!

Chapter 9: The new evil and the new moon 

**BYE!!!**

Babyboo294


	9. The dangerous new moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story in Inuyasha even though I wish I did

Chapter 9

"Sango I want to use you in a practice session" said Kagome

"Huh" said Sango

"I am learning how to dodge attacks now" said Kagome

"Okay, Can we start now?" asked Sango

"Yeah" said Kagome

Sango picked up her Hikoratsu as they went outside to an open meadow.

"So Maryah how do I practice this dodging thing?" asked Kagome talking to a tree.

Maryah jumped out from the tree and landed in front of Kagome with a cloth in her hands.

"Put this cloth around your eyes Sango will throw the Hikoratsu at you and you will try to dodge it using your hearing to sense where it is going when it is coming at you" Maryah explained

"Demonstration" Kagome said

Maryah covered her eyes and gave the the signal to Sango to begin. She threw the huge boomerang at Maryah aiming for her head as soon as it came to about 2 inches from her face she bend backwards into a back bend. The Hikoratsu came back around picking up speed now aiming for her feet. She went into a back flip and jumped into the air and landed catching the boomerang swinging it around her head.

"Wow am I going to be able to do that?" asked Kagome

"With some practice. Now it is your turn, if you don't dodge it properly I will put a barrier over you to prevent you from getting hit" said Maryah

Kagome put on the blindfold waiting for the attack. Sango threw the boomerang as Kagome listened carefully in the wind from where it was coming from. Then she heard the cutting in the wind from her right, Kagome ducked as the boomerang came smoothly above around her head gaining more speed coming from behind her. She jumped in the air dodging the boomerang but when she landed she didn't land on the ground Kagome landed on the boomerang it self. Terrrified that she wasn't on the ground Kagome took off the blindfold sand started to wobble on the flying Hikoratsu.

"Kagome keep your balance I will bring you down" Maryah said lifting her hands following the moving weapon. Her eyes glowed blue as she moved Kagome from off the boomerang but when she moved Kagome she didn't realize the weapon coming after her and it struck her in the head sending Maryah flying into the trees.

"Maryahhh!!" Kagome screamed

Inuyasha and Miroku 

"Something's wrong" Inuyasha said

"What do you mean something's wrong" Miroku said

"Something's wrong with Maryah" said Inuyasha

"Whats wrong with her?" asked Miroku

"I don't know but she is not waking up" Inuyasha said running off

Kagome, Maryah and Sango 

"Maryah please wake up" said Kagome

"Kagome we have to get her to Kaede" said Sango

"Kagome, Sango, Maryah" Inuyasha shouted

"Inuyasha" Kagome said kneeling at the non-moving body

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome went dodging my boomerang and landed on it but when Maryah save Kagome off of it the Hikoratsu hit her instead" said Sango

Inuyasha lifted Maryah and ran at top speed to Kaede hut.

"Hey old woman" Inuyasha shouted

"Inuyasha ye should not shout" Kaede said

"Maryah got hit in her head with a boomerang" said Inuyasha

"Bring the child here" said Kaede

Inuyasha laid Maryah on the futon.

"Is she okay" Kagome asked

"Kagome go get some bandages, Sango fetch me some water and Miroku go and get some old rags" said Kaede

"Maryah please be okay" Inuyasha said "OW!!"

"Hello Master Inuyasha I have not found anything yet, it seems the man has passed away" said Myouga

"So you can't find anymore leads?" Inuyasha asked

"No not until I find out more about him" Myouga said jumping down from Inuyasha ear to his shoulder. "Oh my it seems you found your sister Lady Maryah. She looks like you and your father when you too were younger. What happened to her?" Myouga asked

"She got struck in her head with a boomerang and now she is not waking up" Inuyasha said

"Here are the bandages Kaede" Kagome said

"And here is the cloths and the water" said Sango with Miroku and her bringing back the items.

"Thanks children Inuyasha I hope you remembered that new moon is today" said Myouga

"I forgot the new moon. Oh no of the new moon is today it is a possibility that Maryah may not make it through the night" said Kagome worried

"Don't worry she'll make it, she has been through worse things than this" Inuyasha said

"Miroku what does Kagome mean that she won't get through the night" Shippou said

"You see Shippou if Maryah doesn't wake up between now and till the new moon rises it will be harder to recover in the human form than in the hanyou" said Miroku

"I hope she wakes up before that" Shippou said

The skies darken quickly as everyone waited patiently for Maryah to wake up.

"Kagome Sango and I are going to bed" said Miroku

"Okay take Shippou with you" Kagome said

"Inuyasha, I am sorry about what happened to Maryah" said Kagome sitting next to him

"Its okay I shouldn't have let her come" Inuyasha said

"Don't say that if she didn't come we wouldn't be able to complete the jewel" said Kagome

"It is just I don't want to lose her again" Inuyasha said placing a hand on her forehead.

The new moon rose as the light rise up to their faces. They started to pulse as they hair changed black and Maryah's turned blue, Inuyasha and Maryah's eyes turned violet and Kagome's eyes turned brown. Maryah, Kagome and Inuyasha ears and tails disappeared.

Maryah's breathing came in short breaths.

"Whats wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know but Inuyasha I think we need to get to Kanya" Kagome said as Inuyasha nod his head in agreement

They got on Kilala took Maryah to the Blue Ninetails clan.

"What happened to her?" Kanya asked

"Maryah got hit by a boomerang in the head" Inuyasha said

"Place her on the bed" Kanya said pulling out a pearl from her sleeves and placed it on Maryah's forehead. "Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power heal this soul to its attire" Maryah rose in the air and came back down. "All she need is a goodnights rest and she will be fine" Kanya said

While going back to the hut 

"Inuyasha I have something that you need to know" Myouga said

"Can't it wait till tomorrow" Inuyasha said

"It's about your sister" Myouga

"What about her" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha that locket that you gave her should not be removed. Like your Tetsuiga that you should not let go of, if that locket is removed Maryah will turn full demon like you" said Myouga

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted

"Your father made that locket for Maryah cause he knew your mother was expecting a another child" said Myouga

"I thought the old man's blood was not much in her than in me" Inuyasha said

"It is all the same so sooner or later you will have to tell her or she will be in danger" Myouga said

"Hmph" Inuyasha

"Brother" Maryah spoke in her sleep

"Huh" Inuyasha

"So she also turns demon" Kagome said

"Yeah, but don't think I'm going to tell her and she doesn't know how to control it" Inuyasha said

"But Inuyasha if you don't tell her she will suffer what you have suffer with the same mistake" said Kagome

"Kagome I don't know what to do, I told her I would always be with her to fight with her to the end and this comes up she will have to fight her demon side alone" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha she won't be alone when this happens because we are going to be there for her when she is losing control" said Kagome

"Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha said as they arrived at the hut

Inuyasha stayed with her all night as she watched her sleep and thought about the past memories they had together.

The sun rose as the rays of the sun touched Inuyasha's and Maryah's faces. They both started in pulse as their ears and hair came back including Maryah's tail, their claws and fangs.

Maryah started to awaken as her eyes flickered open. "Brother" Maryah said "What happened?"

"Maryah you are okay" Inuyasha said "You got hit by Sango's Hikoratsu when you were saving Kagome"

"Kagome, Kagome" Maryah said getting up and waking up Kagome from sleeping.

"Maryah you are okay" Kagome hugged her

"Of course I am. I am as tough as steel, so do you want to continue practicing" Maryah said

"As long as it doesn't include dodging boomerangs" Kagome said

"Not in this one we are dealing speed today" Maryah

"Speed? How are we going to get that done" Kagome asked

"Easy, Inuyasha my dear brother" Maryah said sweetly

"Huh, Maryah what are you up to" Inuyasha asked

"I wondering if we could use you for Kagome's second part of practice" Maryah said

"To do what" Inuyasha said

"I'm helping Kagome with her speed, so we want to use you as an attacker so Kagome can dodge your attacks" Maryah said

"But with what attacks, cause he can't use the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave against me I would get hit before I even move" Kagome said

"Not those yet, he would do the basic attacks with the claws" Maryah said

"Alright, Lets get started then" Inuyasha said

They ran over to a lake which was at the end of a waterfall. The water crashed down roaring into the trees.

"It's beautiful" Kagome said amazed at the crashing water

"Yeah but also very dangerous. The water around here are not so easy to swim in" said Maryah

"It's just a little water, what harm can it do" Inuyasha said

"Spoken by a certain brother of mine who only takes baths once a month" said Maryah

Kagome laughed at Maryah's comment.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted

"Oh don't worry you have to take one this week" Maryah laughed

"You all shut up! Let's get this over with before I change my mind" Inuyasha said

"Alright Inuyasha" Maryah

"You look so cute when you are angry" Kagome giggled

"Okay Inuyasha attack Kagome" Maryah said

"What?!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha ran straight for her. Kagome scared from what he was going to do she jumped into a tree. He attacked her again this time saying "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" causing the branch that Kagome was on to slice into pieces.

"Inuyasha I'm down here" Kagome said waving on a rock

"You think you're smart. See if you can dodge this" Inuyasha attacked her causing Kagome to jump on to a rock in the rushing water.

"Alright Kagome this it" Maryah shouted "Try dodging the attacks in the water skipping on the surface. When you are doing this you have to concentrate when you are above the water since it is very rough one mistake and you will be taken with the water" Kagome nodded in understandment.

"Blades of Blood" Inuyasha shouted as three red blades came from his hands aiming for Kagome. She skipped across the blade didn't travel like the others. The blade was nearing her as she approached the foot of the waterfall but as it connected Kagome was gone to only see the water sprays drizzling from above.

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha asked

"She is up there" Maryah said pointing to a rock that was at the side of the water fall. Inuyasha looked up to see a frightened Kagome hugging her tails close to her.

"Inuyasha next time watch where you are aiming" Kagome complained

"Well no one told you to run into the waterfall you idiot" Inuyasha said

"Who are you calling an idiot!! Sit!! Sit!!" Kagome said jumping down from the rock and walking away. Maryah walked over to the fallen Inuyasha.

"Now brother you need to learn how to respect women. You don't go around calling people an idiot. If you keep this up I will never have a little niece or nephew around here" Maryah said

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted

"I was wondering why you where so silent" Maryah said

"Hmph" Inuyasha

"Why don't you tell her?" Maryah asked

"Tell who?" Inuyasha asked

"Tell Kagome that you like her" Maryah said

"What!" Inuyasha shouted

"I know you like her, I can see it in your eyes, and the way you look at her, it is just so obvious" Maryah said

"But she doesn't like me" Inuyasha said

"Yes she does. Kagome talks about you all the time" Maryah said

"She does. Well if she likes me why would she sit me all the time?" Inuyasha asked

"She only does that because you say mean things to her" Maryah said

"Huh" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha you just gave dense a whole new meaning" Maryah said

"She just hates me" Inuyasha said

"No she does not. At least your not like that ass of a wolf who claims everything that is beautiful, or not like that perverted Miroku who seems to grope everything that moves, I hope" Maryah said " Look Inuyasha I like you"

"But you are my sister" Inuyasha said

"That doesn't make a difference. You swore to protect me and you did, and that is the same thing you did for Kagome. Inuyasha you might be arrogant and stubborn, but deep down you are sweet, loyal. If you can behave the same way to Kagome like to me, why can't she like you" Maryah said "Brother just try"

Babyboo294

Yello! Everyone this is the end of chapter 9!! Thank you for all the reviews and clicking on the story please send some more so I can continue!!

Chapter 10: Evil is back!

Babyboo294  
s


	10. Evil is Back!

Disclaimer: Babyboo294 does not own the following characters in this story except Maryah!! Even thought I wish I did

βabyboo+++

Chapter 10

"Sango since my training is over we can start planning out your wedding. Here are some pictures of flowers you may like" Kagome said handing Sango a book with white lilies on the front called "Flowers of Japan".

"This looks nice" Sango said pointing to a purple flower.

"Wisterias, they are very pretty I have some back at home, so when I go back, I can go to the flower shop and get some" Kgaome

"Hey what are you all looking at?" Shippou

"We're looking at some flowers for Sango's wedding" Kagome

"Wed-ding" Shippou "What is a wedding?"

"A wedding is what people make for a man and a woman who love each other very much to get married which is called marriage" Kagome explained

"Marriage. Hey Kagome are you and Inuyasha going to get one of these after Sango's" Shipppou

"What?!" Kgaome

"You know since you have started to sleep with him in the tree" Shippou

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Kagome said nervously

"Yes you do. You sleep with us for a while and then you slip from under me and go outside the door" Shippou

"That doesn't mean anything" Kgaome

"Well my parents slept together and they were in love" Shippou

"Umm... Shippou I think I hear Kaede calling you" Kagome

"Kagome I don't hear anything" Shippou

"Ummm… Well you have to remember my senses are better than yours" Kagome "Run along now" Kagome laughed nervously

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know what kids are thinking about today" Kgaome

"You see even Shippou knows" Sango

"He knows nothing" Kagome

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to tell him or wait for another woman to swipe him…?" Sango stopped realizing what she was saying as Kagome looked up at her. "Oh no …. Kagome do you think Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo? But Kikyo is dead"

"I don't know. But that doesn't make a difference. Dead or alive she was Inuyasha first love, I am just her reincarnation. How can I compete with that" Kagome "From the first time Inuyasha saw me, he thought I was Kikyo, the first time he was about to kiss me he saw Kikyo not me, when he sees her soul collectors Inuyasha looks for her, when he hears about her from someone about where she is he looks for her. Even though she is dead she will always be in his heart and there is nothing, nothing that can replace that not even me" Kagome said starting to cry into her hands

"Don't cry Kagome" Sango said rubbing her back

"Inuyasha would never love me back as he had loved Kikyo" Kagome got up from her seat and ran into the forest.

"Kagome!!Come back!!" Sango "I hope she will be okay"

"What wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me, what's wrong with Kagome" Sango

"So what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha

"I think you should ask her yourself" Sango said looking through the forest.

* * *

Kagome

"Sniff Sniff Why Inuyasha why do you always toy with my feelings" Kagome

The full moon rose from the depths of the earth.

"Shit I would have to make this quick its full moon today" Inuyasha "Kagome. Are you out here?" Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha heard a sniffle. He ran towards the sound, which lead him to a lake. Inuyasha slowed down and walked towards the open water seeing a blue raven haired girl. "Kagome" he silently walked towards her "Whats wrong?"

"Sniff Sniff Inuyasha do you still love Kikyo?"

"........" Inuyasha "I d-."

"Forget about it" Kagome said getting up

"What do you mean forget about it tell me what's wrong" Inuyasha

"It was a simple yes or no question. Just leave me alone" Kagome

"Your not leaving without telling me" Inuyasha said pulling her hand which brought her closer to him "Now tell me" he looked at her

She forced her self to look into his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "One time you are with me and we're having a good time, but as soon as Kikyo comes you go to her and just ruins everything" Kgaome

It took awhile for Inuyasha to realize it , but he finally saw it ."Hm" Inuyasha said with a smirk "You're jealous aren't you,"

"No I'm not" Kagome pouted as she turned her head away from him

He slowly approached her."And you want to know who I love right" Inuyasha said lowly turning her head and lifting her chin with his claw. He stared into her deep emerald eyes as Kagome stared into his gold ones. Inuyasha's face came slowly down to Kagome face and gently kissed her on the lips. "Does that answer your question" Inuyasha kissed her again this time Kagome deeping the kiss.

* * *

The morning sun rose as the light came over to bodies that were in a tree.

"Hello sleepy head" Inuyasha said to the waking Kagome in his arms.

"Hmm. That was the best sleep I ever had" Kagome stretched her arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It seems I will be getting those nieces and nephews sooner than I thought" a voice said below

"Huh" Inuyasha looked down. "Maryah! What are you doing here?"

"I went looking for Kgaome yesterday but Sango said she was in the forest and I asked for you and she said you went after her. So I was thinking that you would want to talk so I waited at Kaede until morning to look for you. Anyways hurry up before Shippou or Miroku sees you like this cause its going to be much worst than me" Maryah said walking off.

"She's right. Come on before anyone start looking for us" Kagome

**At the hut where Kaede, Miroku, Maryah and Shippou**

"So ye are looking for something to give to Sango" Kaede

"Yes. I want to give something nice, something that would last and she would always remember by" Miroku

"How about a pearl" Shippou said sitting in Maryah's lap

"A pearl, where am I going to find one of those?" Miroku

"I think I can remeber a place not far from here. On an island " Maryah "Inuyasha took me there once when I was small to get mother a present"

"Where is this?" Miroku questioned, getting interested with the idea

"Over the mountains" Maryah draw it out in the air with her fingers

"Would a pearl do Kaede-sama?" Miroku turned his attention to the womaan

"A pearl can take away a woman's heart. Ye can go for the pearl and be careful cause evil still lurks around the bushes" Kaede warned

* * *

"Inuyasha what do you think about this one?" Kagome said holding up a necklace with teddy bears around it

"Don't all those things look the same?" Inuyasha said annoyed

"Inuyasha I was just asking for your opinion. I need to pick out a necklace to wear at Sango wedding" Kagome

"Huh" Inuyasha's ears twitched, which were unnoticed by Kagome

"How about this one?" Kagome said holding up a necklace lined with moons and stars.

"Aaargh!!What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha who are you talkin to?" Kagome asked

* * *

Maryah suddenly got up from her seat and walked outside as Shippou jumped off her shoulder

"Maryah where are you going?" Shippou followed her, which caused Miroku and Kaede to get curious.

"What are you doing here" Maryah said out of the blue

"Maryah" Kagome "Who are both of you all talking to?"

"It seems you really are a foolish woman" a tall man with long straight hair and gold amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha approached him

He looked around the area, surrounded by the humans and two hanyous, taking into notice that there was a new memeber which joined the familiar group. "Inuyasha it seems that you found your sister" Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru" Maryah growled, baring her fangs

"I thought they would have gotten you already" Sesshomaru just glanced at her

"They" Who are you talking about?" Maryah asked, lost at his statement

"They' are the people coming after your sister; a new evil has arisen in the land" Sesshomaru said dramatically

"New evil?" Kagome

"Yes new evil. I wish not to repeat myself. A group of youkai called the Junyshinsho are serving a person they call "His Majesty" and they are after her" Sesshomaru casting another glance at the petite girl

"Why are they after her?" Inuyasha countered

"Maybe because I am the youngest of the Inu no Taisho family offspring" Maryah answered thinking about what she said carefully

"But why Maryah?" Inuyasha asked still looking for more answers

"Father's blood more runs in her blood than ours put together and since people now know that you are still alive, they will come after you until you are dead. The people who were after him them, are still after him now. For revenge" Sesshomaru disappeared

Maryah gasped at his comment wide eyed.

"Sesshomaru! Come back here! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted

"He's gone" Kagoem said standing up from her position

"What does he mean about your father's blood running more in yours than Inuyasha's, Maryah" Shippou

"I don't know, this is the first time I am hearing about my father's blood, even more about my father" Maryah

"Inuyasha what is this evil?" Kagome questioned, cause it seems it is only Kagome that doesn't seem to comprehend what just happened

"I don't know but they are people after us so I think we should post pone this wedding and find out who "His Majesty" is" Inuyasha said lowly

* * *

**Kagome and Maryah by the waterfall**

"Kagome do you know anything about my father's blood running through my veins?" Maryah asked

"Well I don't know anything much about your father but from Inuyasha's experiences I can tell from" Kagome

"Experiences?" Maryah

"When Inuyasha is separated from the sword and his life is in danger, his demon blood takes over his body and he loses control of it" Kagome

"How does it look?" Maryah

"First these two purple jagged stripes running across his cheekbones, his hair grows longer and ears get pointier" Kagome "But the most frightening is his eyes. They turn blood shot red and these turquoise slit pupils appear in place pf his gold ones. When I look at him it is like my whole body turns numb"

"Am I going to turn like that?" Maryah

"No, come here" Kagome said hugging her "You are not going to turn like that"

"How do you know, you heard Sesshomaru said father's blood is more powerful in me than my brother and his" Maryah "And since it is more powerful in me that means I might not be able to change back"

"No,no,no!! Maryah look at me, you are not going to lose control because we are going to be here to help you with this demon inside of you and we are going to find out who is after you too" Kagome

* * *

"My dear Sango I think you heard what happened out there" Miroku

"Yeah, it's so terrifying, we finally defeated Naraku, Kagome found her birth mother, Inuyasha found his sister, we were planning our wedding and now this" Sango

"Sango calm down" Miroku

"How can I calm down?!" Sango "They are people after us and a new evil has arisen"

"Sango" Miroku hugged her

"Whats wrong children?" Kaede entered the hut

"Well if you have heard they are people after us" Miroku

"But why are they after you, you said the jewel was completed correct" Kaede

"It was nothing to do with the jewel, it seems that Maryah's demon blood is much powerful than Inuyasha's" Miroku

"So what does this have to do with her?" Kaede

"Maryah is the youngest descendant of the Inu no Taisho offspring. So we suspect they want her dead before she can control her power and use it against them" Miroku

Inuyasha walked silently through the hut and took his seat in the corner with Kagome following behind him with Maryah and Shippou.

"So Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Miroku

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, I suggest you postpone your wedding, we will be leaving tomorrow, we're going to find out who "His Majesty" is" Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha that means we are going to be on a journey again?" Shippou

"Yeah runt" Inuyasha

"Well Inuyasha that means I have to go back to my time for supplies" Kagome

"I'll come with you, so tonight you all prepare for tomorrow" Inuyasha

Inuyasha glanced over to his sister who sat there playing with Shippou with a sad look on his face.

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find a way to help her. Let's go before outside gets dark"

* * *

**Through the well**

"Inuyasha, Maryah was asking about her father's blood" Kagome

"Did you tell her?" Inuyasha

"Yeah but I don't really understand much about the demon nature" Kagome

"That's why I'm not going to tell her, I'm going to wait until she gets older so she will understand much easier" Inuyasha

"Mama, mama" Kagome shouted

"Kagome is that you" Mrs. H

"Mama, I'm going to be gone for a few days maybe even longer" Kagome

"Haven't you completed the jewel yet?" Mrs. H

"It has nothing to do with the jewel, there are more people after us, and they are after Inuyasha's sister as well" Kagome

"Oh that's terrible, so you will be out for about two months then" Mrs.

"I guess so" Kagome

"Well here are some clothes that you can take and there is food in there too" Mrs. H

"You pack for me" Kagome

"I knew you weren't going to be standing that long so I packed early for you" Mrs. H

"Thanks Mama" Kagome hugged her and she and Inuyasha left.

* * *

**The next day**

"Bye Kaede" Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Maryah and Shippou said in union

"So where are we going Inuyasha?" Shippou

"To find out whom "His Majesty" is" Inuyasha

"But Inuyasha do you know where he is?" Shippou

"No" Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha how are we supposed to find "His Majesty" if we don't know where he is?" Shippou

"Oww!!" Shippou yelled as Inuyasha punched him on head

"Inuyasha what did you do that for?" Kagome

"He kept on asking to much questions if I didn't shut him up he would of soon asked me what was that thing up in the sky" Inuyasha

"What is that thing up in the sky?" Miroku said pointing at a red ball of fur coming at them

"See what I mean" Inuyasha

"It looks like a dog" Sango

"No it's a cat" Kagome

"The unknown fur came closer and closer to them gaining speed as it started to burn.

"No that is not a cat it's a ..." Shippoui

"No its Kirari!!" Maryah shouted as the ball of fur dashed into her arms sending her into the trunk of the tree

"Maryah are you okay?" Sango asked as the others ran over to her

Maryah giggled as the ball of fur popped out a red tail which was tickling her

"What is it?" Miroku

"Hahah!! Everyone meet Kirari," Maryah said holding a dog like demon in her lap. It had long pointy red ears and four long red tails braided in blue streaks. The demon's fur was bright red and streaked in blues, with babyblue eyes and black pupils. Also a blue diamond shard sat in the middle of her forehead.

"It's a demon" Shippou

"Yes I am" Kirari

"She's talking" Inuyasha

"It seems you found your brother I see" Kirari

"Yup" Maryah

"And who are your friends?" Kirari

"This is Miroku, Sango and Kagome and Shippou" Maryah

"Please to meet you" Kirari

"Kirari is a gud friend of mine that was given to me from Kagome's mother when I was there at the clan" Maryah

"Maryah why are you out here and not at the clan anyways?" Kirari

"There are some people after me that want me dead, serving someone called "His Majesty"" Maryah

"Kirari do you know of this person?" Kagome

"Yes. I have heard of him. He lives in Aokigahara, the sea of trees, the people that are after you are called Jyunishinshou. They are powerful in different ways and would do anything to defeat and prevent anyone from finding his identity" Kirari

"Where is Aokigahara?" Inuyasha

"Over the mountains" Kirari

"Well lets go we can't waste anytime" Inuyasha

"I don't think you will be going anywhere" unknown voice

"Huh" Inuyasha said looking around

"Who's there?" Kagome

"I'm right here half breeds" a man with green hair and orange eyes said with two spears in his hands, coming out of the shadows "I AM Shingorasu and I will be taking your life"

"Hahah well come and get it cause you won't be taking it so easily" Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiga "Now to have some fun. Wind Scar!!" He aimed at him as the attack hit.

"Hey what are you aiming at I'm right here" Shigurasu

"Inuyasha look out he's behind you" Kgaome

"Huh" Inuyasha swiped the sword behind him

"What are you looking at?" Shigurasu appeared behind Sango

"Hikoratsu" Sango said sending the weapon behind her

"You humans are pathetic" Shigurasu said heading for Shippou

"Shippou!!" Kagome shouted as Maryah jumped in front of Shippou

"Maryah!!" Sango

When the dust cleared, there stood Kirari with a barrier coming from the diamond shard blocking Shippou and Maryah

"Stars of the moon and sun I heed your power Metamorphosis!" Kagome transformed

"Are you alright?" Maryah

"Just a few scratches but I'll be okay" Shippou

"Alright you think you can play hide and seek with us now lets dance" Maryah "Stars of the entire universe I heed your power grant my wish for this is my attire Metamorphosis!!"

"Haha, you think you can defeat me like that Haha" Shigurasu

"Diamond claws!!" Kagome attacked

"Kirari use spore" Maryah shouted "Dragon claws!!"

Kirari shook her tail as orange dust covered the area they were in. The attacks hit Shigurasu in the arm.

"We got him!!" Kagome

"Alright let's finish him off" Maryah

"You think you can kill me so easily" Shigurasu started to transform. He turned brown, his hands turned into long spikes, Shigurasu' whole body went deformed.

"What the hell is that ugly thing?" Maryah

"Hahah" Shigurasu laughed evilly

"Aaargh! This has to end now" Inuyasha "Wind Scar!!!" The attack bounced off and hit Inuyasha through his stomach sending him flying into a tree.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome

"Kagome take care of Shigurasu, while I'll help Inuyasha" Maryah

"But I can't defeat him on my own" Kagome

"You can do it Kagome" Sango

"Hahah!! Come get me you puppy" Shigurasu

Kagome took out her bow and sent arrows flying at Shigurasu but the same thing happened again. The arrows were bounced back causing Kagome to swiftly dodge them.

"_What am I going to do; I can't get past his barrier at all_" Kagome

"Stop Stalling!!" Shigurasu said stabbing a spike in her stomach.

"Ahh!!" Kgaome screamed in pain as blood squirted out from her wound. Kagome collapsed from the pain.

"Kagome" Miroku "Wind Tunnel!"

The black hole started to suck in everything but Shigurasu won't move.

"Miroku stop. It isn't seem to be moving. We'll have to think of something else" Sango

"Dam it!!" Miroku closed back the hole

* * *

**Kagome POV**

"What is going on?" Kagome awoke. It was dark and there was nothing to be seen around her.

"_Kagome you need to wake up"_ a human Kagome appeared _"You need to defeat Shigurasu"_

"He's too powerful I can't defeat him" Kagome

"_Yes you can"_ human Kagome

"But how can I?" Kagome

"_Find your inner power"_ human Kagome

"My inner power" Kagome

"Unleash it" human Kagome disappeared

**End of POV**

* * *

_"Hello, come back"_

"Huh. Oww my head hurts. Why am I glowing?" She started to glow yellow as she got up. "This must be the power I'm supposed to unleash. Alright time for a new change" Kagome took the pearl from thee necklace and lift it in the air. "Transform!!"

Kagome rose in the air as she glowed blue. Her hair turned silver blue as it started to curl at the ends. Her tank top changed into a spaghetti strapped shirt, which instead of splitting in the middle it sliced on a side revealing Kagome's stomach. "Her shirt changed to a short blue pants with blue strapped high heel shoes. Kagome's tails split creating a fourth tail, which were braided in a blue ribbon.

Her hands were strapped in a blue ribbon which rapped around her middle finger. She floated down from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Kagome" Miroku

"She is alive" Sango

"She transformed" Maryah thought

"That girl has extremely powerful powers" Kirari thought

"Mmm" Inuyasha mumbled

"Huh" Maryah

"We need to help Inuyasha. He doesn't look so good" Shippou

"Okay" Maryah placed her hands on Inuyasha's stomach as they glowed white. The hole in Inuyasha's stomach filled and healed in seconds.

"So what are you going to do now puppy" Shigurasu

"You have caused us too much trouble, its time for you to die!!" Kagome "Ahh!!!" Kagome raised her hands in the air as a huge white glowing ball was created. "Spirit Ball!!" Kagome said as she threw the ball at Shigurasu.

"Ahh!!" Shigurasu shouted in pain as the ball destroyed him completely.

"It's done" Kagome said relieved as she sat on the ground

"Kagome you alright" Maryah walked behind her

"Yeah" Kagome turning to face her "Is Inuyasha alright?"

"He's going to be okay, he hasn't awakened yet though, but I think we should stop for today" Maryah

"Okay" Kagome said as they walked

"I see you got your fourth tail" Maryah

"Yeah they got longer though" Kagome

"They do that. Come along, we going to start dinner" Maryah

"Hey guys what are we eating?" Kagome

"Wabbit" Shippou

"You got your fourth tail" Kirari pointed out

"Congratulations" Sango

"Hey Miroku" Maryah whispered

"Yeah" Miroku

"I'm going some place in the forest and I'll be coming back for a few minutes. If the others get worried, just tell them that I went for a walk okay" Maryah

"Alright" Miroku "But is there a reason for this"

"I just want to be alone for a while" Maryah walked off

"Um Kirari with every tail I get would I get a new transformation?" Kagome

"Yes, with every tail is also a new power or weapon" Kirari

"Hey where is Maryah?" Sango

"I think she went into the forest, I'll go look for he" Kagome

"Don't" Miroku

"Why not, you know dangerous people are after her?" Kagome

"She said she wanted to be alone for awhile so I think we should just respect that and wait" Miroku

"Do you know why?" Kagome

"I don't know why I think we should just leave her; she said she won't be long" Miroku

"Okay" Kagome

* * *

In a meadow far away from the others, where stood a figure, this was standing next to the lake.

Maryah stripped off her clothing and dived in the water, staying under for a few minutes and coming back up to the surface, running her fingers through her long open tresses. She leaned on a rock, gazing in the dark sky.

"Oh that was nice. This water would need some heating though," Maryah said as a flame appeared on her index finger and dipped it in the water, making steam appear from above. "Ahh that feels good" Maryah gazed at the moon. "Oh mama, papa I miss you" she said to herself as she placed her finger into the water which showed a picture of a lady with long black hair in a sakura blossom kinomono standing next to a man with long silver hair in a high ponytail and gold eyes. Maryah sat there thinking in the dark sky as she started to sing a song that her mother sung to her when she was a baby.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku _

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta _

_Kotori to onaji iro_

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku _

_Tooi gin no tsuki _

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta _

_Nobara to onaji iro _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes. Maryah abruptly stopped.

"Who's there?" Maryah shouted "Miroku is that you? Cause if it is I going hit you so hard that your eyes will be out of your sockets"

Maryah took up a rock as the sound got louder. She instantly threw the rock as it hit something hard.

"Oww!!" the boy around the age of fifteen came out the bush

"Ahh!!" Maryah screamed as she threw another rock at him, wrapping a towel around her

"You pervert, get the hell out of here!!" she started to throw random rocks at him. "What are you doing here?" Maryah "Answer me!!"

She turned around to pick up a huge boulder but a hand stopped her from behind. "Uhh" she turned to face him gazing into his bright violet orbs with a little gleam of gold.

"No need to be rash" he said politely

"_And I thought my eye color was weird"_ she thought, as a blush crept on her face from the closeness between the two of them. "You still haven't explained why you were out here" Maryah spoke up

"I don't think I'll be able to answer your question, if you don't cover yourself, outside is very chilly and you might catch a cold" he smiled down at her

"Huh" Maryah looked down and realized what he meant and she sent another rock at him with a punch in the head.

* * *

βabyboo++

Yello! This Babyboo here this is a chapter of this story so please read, review and comment! I love comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories "Who Let The Dogs Out!!" and The Best of The Bands if you have not you better start now!! THANK YOU!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The name of the song was Yoru no Utau by Tomoyo in Cardcaptors Sakura

**BYE!!**

**Oh and Merry Christmas!!! This is my christmas gift to you!!!**

βabyboo++

* * *


	11. The peeking shadow

Disclaimer: Babyboo294 does not own the following characters in this story.

~*~*~βabyboo~*~*~

Chapter 11

_**Recap:**_

_She turned around to pick up a huge boulder but a hand stopped her from behind. "Uhh" she turned to face him gazing into his silver blue orbs with a little gleam of gold._

_"No need to be rash" he said politely_

_"And I thought my eye colour was weird" she thought, as a blush crept on her face from the closeness between the two of them. "You still haven't explained why you were out here" Maryah spoke up_

_"I don't think I'll be able to answer your question, if you don't cover yourself, outside is very chilly and you might catch a cold" he smiled down at her_

_"Huh" Maryah looked down and realized what he meant and she sent another rock at him with a punch in the head._

**Chapter 11**

The boy was around the age of 16 maybe even older by the maturity of his face and appearance. He had short shoulder length locks of dark hair and a scar engraved horizontally on his right cheek with a sword securely hooked onto him on his waist.

"Explain" Maryah stated placing on her hoodie as she quickly finished dress, because of the surprising visitor

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was walking along the pathway until I heard a melodious voice ringing in the wind, I wasn't sure what it was so I wen tto investigate where it was coming form and found out that it was you" he said "But I didn't realize you were having a bath" he said shyly

"Oh I'm sorry" Maryah said "Youu just caught me off guard. I htought you were an enemey"

"Hm. You're a hanyou aren't you?" the boy asked

"Yeah, and whats wrong with hanyous?" Maryah said defensively

"Nothing, its just I heard rumours of hanyous lately since I have travelled this way" He said "That youkais were being killed by this one hanyou, and a priestess who is being targeted for a jewel. The description which I heard of fits you perfectly eventhough now that I take a look at you, I can't believe that you are the one which started these rumours. You are not what I expected"

"Oh, I think the rumours which you heard of, are the ones about my brother and his friends" Maryah said " It is true that my elder brother looks like me, for I am the girl version to him. Haha" she giggled

"Your brother?" the boy asked curiously

"But he won't kill humans like you" Maryah said

"So then you're the sister of the Inuhanyou Inuyasha and the Inuyoukai Sesshomaru then" the boy said

"No, only Inuyasha, that bastard of a man is not my brother" Maryah said

"Okay then, but your still the daughter of Inu no Taisho" the boy corrected him self

"Yup" Maryah chirped

"And heir of one of the Great swords" the boy continued

"Yu- what?!" Maryah stopped "Huh? What are you talking about, there are only three swords"

"No there are four" the boy said" If I remeber correctly"

"Well you can't be remebering correctly cause there are only three" Maryah said " Maybe that bonk on your head messed up some sense in your brain"

"No my brain is still in perfect working orer" the boy said

"There are The Tetsuiga the sword of Earth, given to Inuyasha, The Tensuiga the sword of heaven, given to Sesshomaru, and The Suiaga { **_I think that is how you spell it, if any one has the correct spelling please tell me} _**, which is in the underworld at this minute" Maryah

"There are four, the fourth is said to be the one which Inu no Taisho himself used" the boy said "This sword in said to be the first sword made from your father's fang. A sword made long time ago before the others"

"Oh" Maryah seemed quite interested in the fourth sword which the strange boy spoke of

" Hidden someplace, somewhere, no one knew of the whereabouts of this sword" the boy ended

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever heard about this" Maryah

"Well thats odd" the boy

"Yeah its is, I know nothing about my father and my mother died when I was very young" Maryah

"Oh I'm sorry" the boy said

"Its okay" Maryah

"My parents also died when I was young as well, they died from a very rare disease" the boy

"I guess we have soemthing in common" Maryah smiled

"By the way you haven't given me your name yet" the boy said

"Its Maryah" she said grinning

"Maryah thats a pretty name" the boy smiled. She blushed and turned away quickly from his gaze

"Maryah!Maryah!" voices said in unison getting louder by the minute

"Kagome Sango" Maryah stood

"Well its seems its time for me to go" the boy said "We'll meet again soon Maryah that we will" the boy jumped on to a tree branch

"But I never got your name" Maryah shouted at him

"Shiki!" the boy said as he dissappeared among the trees

_"Shiki"_ Maryah repeated in her head

"Maryah you're here" Kagome said walking to her

"We were looking for you everywhere" Sango said walking to her other side. Maryah stood there staring into the forest where Shiki jumped through

"Maryah" Sango siad

"Maaaarryyahhhh" Kagome said waving a hand infront of her

"Uhh" Maryah snapped out of her tranced blushing

"Your blushing" Sango

"N-no I'm-m n-not" Maryah stammered

"Yes you are you're stuttering" Sango said

"N-no I'm-m n-not" Maryah stuttered

"You did it again" Sango

Maryah turned away from them getting redder as she tried to collect herself together

"Maryah did you bump into someone when you were alone out here" Kagome asked

"No" Maryah " Yes"

"You did didn't you and was it..... aboy" Kagom said stressing on the last part

"Yes" Marayh turning redder than Inuyasha haori

"So was he cute?" Kagome teased

"Kagome" Mrayah

"It seems Maryah has a boyfriend" Sango

"SSango!" Maryah

"What is he lke?" Kagome asked interested in the mysterious boy

"He's tall, cute, red hair and silver blue eyes" Maryah said as a picture of Shiki appeared instantly in her head

"Awww" Kagome said with a big grin

"You better not let Iuyasha catch him cause he is very protective of you" Sango warned

"Thats why you all aren't going to tell anyone especially **_Inuyasha_**" Maryah stressed on his name

"Alright Alright" Kagome backaway slightly

"Lets go before Inuyasha wakes up and find out that you both aren't there" Sango reminded them of the knocked out hanyou

They walked back to where the others were stationed as Sango and Kagome kept on teasing and asking questions about Shiki.

"Has he awaken yet" Kagome asked kneeling by his side

"No he's still unconscious" Miroku informed them, leaning on the tree wih folded arms.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome sighed placing her handat the side of his face

"Hey Maryah" Shippou walked towards her his nose twitching slightly

"Yeah" Maryah

"Why does your smell mix with another?" Shippou asked sniffing the air around her

"Uh-h...umm...hmm" Maryah backed away slwly towards a tree as the others looked at her. "Well you see...ummm.... Hey Look Inuyasha's waking up" she said randomly trying to get the attention off frm her

"He is?" Sango

As soon as Maryah said that Inuyasha 's ears twitched as his eyes slowly flutered open, struggling to get up.

"Thank God" Maryah whispered

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him, tackling him to the ground

"Ahhh!!" Inuyasha fell back down on his back "That hurt Kagome! I'm a wounded man you know!"

"Inuyasha your alive!" Shippou jumped on his head

"Of course you little runt! Thta little blast couldn't killme" Inuyasha said proudly knocking him on the head. He breathed deeply, puffing out his chest , catchin the scent of an odd person. "Why do you smell so different?" the question directed to Maryah

"Umm--mm.. I helped an old woman with some things to day when I was by the lake" Maryah lied

"Hmmmm" Inuyasha look at her curiously, not accepted the answer that she gave.

_"The fourth sword"_ Maryah thought

**+Babyboo+**

**Yello! This is I! Chapter 11 is out so please read! I know its short, but bear with me here! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories The Best of The Bands which name was changed to Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures, and my other fanfictions also! PLEASE REVIEW!!! JUST PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE!!! THATS ALL IT IS!!!LOL!!!**

**Babyboo294: Happy Belated New Year!!! lol!**

**BYE!!!**

**+Babyboo+**


End file.
